Después de Persuasión
by Tellsone
Summary: Este fanfic cuenta lo que ocurre tras la boda de Anne con el Capitan Wentworth. Está basado en el libro y en la película de 2007. Es mi primera historia y espero que os guste.
1. Los primeros días

**CAPÍTULO I**

Anne era muy feliz, hacía unas horas que se había casado con su gran amor pero mientras peinaba su cabello aquella noche, algo empezó a preocuparla, su noche de

Bodas. Hacía tanto que había asumido que en el caso de llegar a casarse ese tema sería muy secundario en su matrimonio, que ahora, a unos minutos del gran momento, estaba a punto de que le diera algo. Deseaba a su marido. Y eso era un problema.

Desde que el Capitán Wentworth la había tocado por primera vez, lo había sentido. Cada vez que la había ayudado a bajar del coche, o la había tocado suavemente la espalda al pasar por una puerta, su corazón se había acelerado. Y luego cuando más tarde se habían besado, no tenía palabras para expresarlo.

Sin embargo, ese beso no se había repetido, y eso le llevaba a sospechar que aunque su marido la amaba, no la deseaba. Sí, la quería como compañera, incluso como madre de sus futuros hijos, pero no como mujer.

Se decía que muchas mujeres aceptan la falta de interés se sus esposos, gracias a la suya, pero desafortunadamente para ella ese no era el caso. Ella se había casado profundamente enamorada. Nunca hasta ese preciso momento se la había ocurrido pensar que ese fuera un gran inconveniente. Ahora se preguntaba si sería capaz de soportarlo, que no se viera atraído por su cama o que se viera atraído por las camas de otras.

De todas maneras, ya no había remedio, ya estaba casada, y llevaba cerca de una hora cepillándose el pelo. Se miró al espejo por última vez y dejó preparados unos cuantos pañuelos que sabía que iba a necesitar más tarde. Sabía que no serían suficientes.

Con el poco valor del que pudo hacer acopio, se dirigió a la puerta que comunicaba los dos cuartos, no pudo dejar de ver ésta se cerraba con llave, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que en la cerradura no había llave. Claro, debía estar por el otro lado. Llamó.

Frederick llevaba un buen rato preocupado. Sabía que la noche de bodas era difícil para las mujeres pero hacía más de una hora que esperaba y eso le hacía pensar que para ella era especialmente complicado. No tenía idea sobre el deseo en las mujeres, no se hablaba de ello pero se estaba temiendo que si no se hablaba de ello, era porque no había nada de que hablar.

Sabía, por supuesto que ella estaba obligada, que como esposa no podía negarse, pero aquella idea le hacía sentirse enfermo. Como a ella, por eso llevaba tanto tiempo sin dar señales. Quizás estaba en su cuarto, aterrorizada, rezando para que él no decidiera ir para allá.

Miró la puerta, la llave estaba en la cerradura, se dio cuenta del error, tendría que estar del otro lado, para protegerla de él.

Tomó una decisión llamaría a la puerta y cuando abriera, si abría, le desearía buenas noches y aprovecharía para poner la llave por el lado correcto.

Justo cuanto iba a llamar, oyó los golpes. Respiró profundo y abrió la puerta.

Por un instante se olvidó de todo, aquel camisón, era más, mucho más de lo que había esperado. Estaba tan bella, que quitaba la respiración. Se preguntó si quizás, tal vez, ella quisiera. Podría amarla, tal y como deseaba, pero no, su cara le devolvió a la realidad, estaba completamente descompuesta. Puede que hubiera comprado ese camisón, pero lo había hecho obligada por su sentido del deber como esposa. Tendría que volver a su plan original.

- Hola, Annie, yo venía a desearte las buenas noches. Espero que descanses bien.

Su peor temor, se había confirmado, él no tenía ninguna intención. Aguantándose las ganas de llorar le dijo.

-Gracias. Buenas noches.

Frederick respiró hondo, y se dio la vuelta, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y salio de la habitación, dejando la llave en el lado correcto.

En el momento que oyó la puerta cerrarse, Anne fue incapaz de contenerse más. Frederick la oyó y asumió que era por toda la tensión que tendría acumulada. Pero la idea de oírla llorar le superaba, le resultaba insoportable. Hablaría con ella, le dejaría claro que tendría que preocuparse nunca por eso.

Llamó, esperó, pero la puerta no se abrió. Aquello era tan malo como había imaginado.

- Annie, por favor ábreme.

Nada.

- Annie, quiero que sepas que no tienes que preocuparte porque vaya a abrir la puerta. Yo, no tengo esa intención.

El llanto que se oía desde el otro lado era desconsolado. Nunca, Frederick se había sentido tan mal. Ni la peor de las batallas, ni la peor de las tormentas podía comparársele.

De pronto, el llanto se paró, oyó unos pasos, se pararon justo al llegar a la puerta. Oyó el ruido de la llave en la cerradura. Qué sonido tan horrible.

Pero para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió. Allí estaba ella, mirando con extrañeza la llave.

- Has…

- ¿Cambiado la llave de lado? Sí

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Por qué has cambiado la llave de lado?

- Pues para que pudieras cerrar por tu lado, para que supieras que yo, bueno ya sabes…No quería que estuvieras preocupada por eso.

- Pero así, yo podría entrar en tu cuarto sin tu quererlo.

- ¿Sin yo quererlo? -Aquello, le descolocó completamente, no se le ocurría nada que pudiera desear más. La imagen de ella, entrando en su cuarto, para estar con él, era simplemente un sueño. - ¿Cuándo habría yo…?

- Cuando vengan otras. Entiendo que tengas esas necesidades, yo, sólo te pido, que me dejes tomar otro cuarto en otro lugar de la casa. No creo que pudiera soportar estar aquí mientras que tú…

- Anne, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo pueda hacer semejante cosa?

- Claro, supongo que preferirás ir a otro lado, quizás no te guste la idea de tenerme tan cerca mientras que…

- Mientras que… - sabía como terminaba la frase, pero simplemente no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Estaba desolado.

- Annie, yo, no concibo, no se me ocurre nada peor que el que tú no estés mi cama. Durante estos ocho años que estuvimos separados, el dolor de tu ausencia, me destrozó como nada que pudiera imaginar. Ninguna mujer pudo aliviarlo entonces, ni ninguna podrá hacerlo jamás, sólo tú. Sólo tú puedes cerrar esa herida.

Anne, le miró por un instante fijamente, entonces muy despacio, se acercó hasta él, y suavemente, le besó, en el pecho, justo donde se abría la camisa de dormir.

Un segundo más tarde, Frederick la había tomado en sus brazos, llevándola hasta su cama, mientras que la besaba como nunca ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado que fuera posible.

Pronto lo boca fue seguida por las manos, y las manos por la boca y la boca por todo lo demás.

Más tarde, Anne descansaba con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Frederick, cuando notó que esté se ponía repentinamente rígido. Se giró para poder verle la cara.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Es lo de antes, ¿cómo pudiste creer que no me gustabas?

- ¿Y tú como pudiste creer que tú no me gustabas?

- Siempre había entendido que las mujeres no se sentían inclinadas hacia , ya sabes.

- Tal vez eso sea porque muchas mujeres se ven obligadas a casarse con hombres a los que no aman y a los que no encuentran en absoluto atractivos. Pero ese no es mi caso.

- Umm. ¿Me encuentra usted atractivo, Mrs. Wentworth?- Dijo Frederick mientras recorría con su labios el cuello de Anne.

Anne iba a contestar justo cuando los labios de Frederick se lo impidieron, pero pronto el beso se paró.

- ¿Crees que me he visto obligado a casarme con una mujer que no amo? ¿O que no te encuentro atractiva?

- Bueno a estas alturas no dudo de que me amas. Es sólo que tal vez tu amor tenga que ver con otras de mis cualidades. Yo no he sido nunca una mujer atractiva, nunca he sido como Elizabeth. Es normal que tú, no me aprecies de esa manera, las cualidades que un hombre busca en una esposa, no tienen porqué relacionarse con eso.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado semejante idea?

- No te va a gustar

- No desde luego que no-

-Mr. Elliot

Frederick tuvo que respirar profundo para poder contenerse, si había un hombre cuya mención le hacía ponerse rojo de ira, ese era sin duda Mr. Elliot.

-Continua- Dijo bruscamente.

- Bueno, verás, Mrs. Smith me contó que aunque Mr. Elliot tenía intención de casarse conmigo, ya que me apreciaba sinceramente, eso no le habría impedido tomar a Mrs. Clay como amante.

- Vaya, nunca pensé que me iba a gustar algo que hiciera esa rata rastrera.

-Ya entiendo, piensas igual que él…

- No Anne, creo que no lo entiendes. En el caso de que esa alimaña hubiera llegado a ser tu esposo, lo único que me hubiera podido consolar habría sido el saberlo lo más lejos posible de tu cama. La idea de que él…

- No, eso no habría pasado.

- Sería tu marido, no me digas que no…

- Sí, pero uno de esos maridos a los que no se ama y no se encuentra atractivo. Habría tenido que afrontar mis obligaciones como esposa, pero nunca hubiera sido como contigo.- Anne no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido en la habitación en la última hora. No, tenía muy claro que hubiera sido muy diferente.

- Anne, hasta yo me enteré de los rumores que calificaban a Mr. Elliot como un hombre muy atractivo.

- Mr. Elliot es un hombre atractivo, ciertamente…

La cara de Frederick indicaba muy claramente que aquello no le estaba gustando nada. Anne se apresuró a terminar la frase.

- …pero, nunca sentí con él, lo que siento cuando estás cerca, cada vez que tu me tocas siento que voy a estallar en llamas. No sé si será capaz de entenderlo, sé que para ti es diferente.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso después de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros?

- Ya, lo sé. Pero ¿por qué desde que nos besamos al comprometernos, no me has vuelto a besar hasta ahora?

- Cuando nos besamos fue maravilloso, pero casi me vuelvo loco del deseo. Si te hubiera vuelto a besar, dudo mucho que hubiera sido capaz de preservar tu virtud. Ya sabía que iba a haber muchos comentarios sobre tu boda conmigo, no quería que se le añadiesen esos otros comentarios que hubieran dañado tu honor. Pero he de decirte que estas semanas han sido eternas.

- Creo que exageras.

- ¿Lo crees? Igual deberíamos preguntarle a tu camisón.

Anne, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la visión de la prenda, en el suelo, a los pies de la cama.

- Creo que ha quedado inutilizable. Una pena, era tan bonito.

- Sí, era muy bonito. Una pena.- dijo Frederick con un tono que indicaba que no sentía ninguna culpa.- Anne, yo te encontraría preciosa aunque fueras vestida con un saco, pero ese camisón es, bueno, era... Tengo curiosidad sobre dónde fuiste a comprarlo

- ¿Te preocupa la reputación de tu esposa?

- He visto el camisón, me preocupa mucho.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, eres la única persona a parte de mí, que lo ha visto. Lo hice yo.

- Estoy mucho más tranquilo. ¿Pero por qué? No me malinterpretes, no tengo ninguna queja, pero porqué no compraste algo más, bueno, algo menos…- En este momento fue Frederick el que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Quería que me vieras atractiva.

- Pues vaya si funcionó, casi me olvido de todos mis buenos propósitos.

- ¿Qué son?

- Yo no quiero ser uno de esos esposos que obligan a su esposa a hacer cosas sin ella querer, amparándose en la superioridad que tienen como maridos.

- Frederick, ¿Crees que me hubiera puesto eso, si no hubiera querido hacer esas cosas?

- Supongo que no… Annie…

- Sí, Frederick

- ¿Tienes más camisones como ese?

- Bueno, si los tuviera, ¿los romperías también?

- Hasta el último de ellos.

- En ese caso, me alegro mucho de haber adquirido una buena colección de sacos.- Bromeó Anne

- Umm, y dime Annie, ¿esos sacos son muy resistentes?…

Ambos se rieron, pero pronto las risas fueron sustituidas por besos apasionados.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente el Capitán Wentworth se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue buscar los labios de su esposa. Para su contrariedad ni los labios de Mrs. Wentworth ni el resto de su cuerpo se encontraban junto a él. Extrañado se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la otra habitación. Definitivamente estaba empezando a odiar esa puerta con todas sus ganas. Llamó.

- ¿Annie? ¿Estás ahí?

Un segundo después se abrió la puerta. Allí estaba su Annie sonriente.

- No estaba cerrada.

- Bueno, podría haberlo estado.

- Lo dudo, creo que la llave se ha perdido.

- Esa definitivamente es una gran noticia.- Y se apresuró para besarla.

- Iba a bajar a desayunar algo. No quería despertarte.

- Gracias, pero yo también tengo hambre, bajemos juntos.

- Creo sería un gran escándalo.

- ¿Que dos personas unidas en matrimonio compartan el desayuno? No veo porqué.

-Eso no, pero que una de esas personas vaya sin nada de ropa, creo que podría suscitar algún comentario.

- Ni la mitad que suscitaría si fueran dos.- Dijo Frederick mientras que exploraba la espalda del vestido en busca de la forma de desabrocharlo.

- Creo que deberíamos desayunar. Yo al menos, corro serio riesgo de desmayarme si no ingiero algún alimento.

- Está bien, señora. Vuelvo en un momento.

Unos minutos después Frederick estaba listo para bajar a desayunar. Aunque en un primer momento la idea había sido instalarse en Kellynch, al final Anne, se había decantado por una casita cercana, la misma que había sugerido para mudarse con su padre y su hermana en lugar de ir a Bath. Frederick sabía que lo hacía por él. De esa manera, el Admirante Croft y su hermana, seguirían viviendo en Kellynch, lo que le permitiría estar muy cerca de sus seres queridos. Más ahora, que empezaba a sospechar cuanto habían influido en su actual estado de felicidad.

Bajaron al saloncito del desayuno dónde esta todo ya dispuesto. Evidentemente Anne había mandado prepararlo mientras que el se vestía.

Mientras que desayunaban se acercó un criado con el correo.

- Carta para la señora.

- Gracias, Evans

- No será Mary… Frederick sabía muy bien de la tendencia de la hermana menor de Anne a encontrarse repentinamente indispuesta.

- No, es una nota de tu hermana.

- ¿De mi hermana?

- Es una invitación para tomar el té.

- Estupendo, tengo muchas ganas de verla.

- ¿Frederick? Tú no estás invitado.

- Tiene que ser un error, no puede ser que mi propia hermana…

- No, mira, lo pone bien claro aquí. Creo que es evidente cual va a ser nuestro tema de conversación.

- Oh, entiendo

Cuando el carruaje de Anne llegó a Kellynch, Mrs. Croft ya la estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Pasa, pasa querida, ya sabes que siempre es una gran ilusión tener aquí. Siento mucho haberte tenido que pedir que vinieras de esa manera. Está totalmente fuera de lugar, al fin y al cabo esta es tu casa, y puedes venir cuando aquí cuando quieras. Pero quería hablar contigo en privado. He mandado que nos sirvieran el té fuera, hace una tarde tan agradable. Me gusta estar fuera siempre que puedo. Supongo que es lo que tiene ser la mujer de un marino.

Anne, no pudo evitar comparar la calidez y la cercanía en el trato de aquella mujer, con las maneras de su propia familia.

- Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido. Como ya te dije, tenía interés en hablar contigo en privado. Aunque no sé como se lo habrá tomado Frederick.

- Bueno, he de decir que cuando he salido de casa, le he visto francamente preocupado.

- Frederick siempre ha sido muy reservado. Sin duda debe andar preguntándose qué podemos hablar de él.

- Lo cierto es que yo también me lo pregunto.

- Verás, Anne, te llamo Anne, porque no puedo sino considerarte una hermana, tengo que confesarte que nunca había visto a mi hermano tan feliz como en las últimas semanas. Nunca había visto brillar sus ojos de esa manera. Pero no por eso puedo dejar de recordar que durante mucho tiempo no fue así. Sí, lo intentaba disimular, bajo esa fachada de hombre de acción, pero los que lo conocemos sabíamos cuan desgraciado era en realidad.

- Por mi culpa.

- No, no me refiero a eso. Frederick ya me explicó todo lo sucedido. Verás, mi hermano te ama profundamente, con toda su alma. Sé que tú también le quieres y por eso estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo, pero mi temor es que tu amor no tenga la misma dimensión que suyo. Sé que eres una buena persona y que nunca querrías verlo sufrir, por eso quiero pedirte tu ayuda, para protegerlo de una posible decepción en ese sentido. Porque no creo que mi hermano pudiera superarlo.

- Mrs. Croft

- Sophia, por favor.

- Sophia, ojalá pudiera ahorrarle a Frederick cualquier sufrimiento. Nada me haría más feliz que eso. Desgraciadamente no tengo forma de comparar su amor con el mío, yo solamente puedo hablar por mi corazón. Y lo único que puedo decir que es entera y plenamente suyo y que lo amo de una manera que me cuesta imaginar que sea posible.

- No tienes que decir nada más, ahora sé que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

- Gracias.

- No deberías dármelas.

-No de verdad, gracias. Sé que es puro egoísmo pero oírte hablar de lo mucho que me quiere tu hermano, me hace muy feliz.

- Estoy segura de que eso te lo dice él, con mucha frecuencia.

- Sí, pero me cuesta mucho creerlo. Dicho por usted, me resulta mucho más creíble.

- Yo sólo digo lo que veo.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Por supuesto, ¿de que se trata?

- Podrías decirle a Frederick de vez en cuando lo mucho que yo también le quiero.

- Será, un placer y empezaré esta misma noche.

- ¿Esta noche?

- Justo antes de llegar tú, llegó una nota de Frederick diciendo que venía a cenar. Sospecho que intentará interrogarme a cerca de nuestra conversación.

- En ese caso, tendré cuidado de marcharme antes de que él llegue.

- Querida, eso es lo último que deseo que hagas.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Totalmente, no creo que Frederick pudiera perdonarme privarle de tu compañía por más tiempo.

Cuando Frederick llegó un poco más tarde, estaba terriblemente preocupado. Durante toda la tarde había estado dando vueltas a lo que podían haber estado hablando su mujer y su hermana. Y un breve intercambio de miradas entre éstas le hizo ver que no se lo iban a contar. Aunque tenía la esperanza de recibir un poco de ayuda del Admirante Croft.

- Frederick, acompáñame un momento.- dijo el Admirante

- Pero…- Frederick acababa de ver a Anne y sólo pensaba en estar con ella.

- Será solo un momento, en seguida llamarán para la cena.

- Está bien.

Se dirigieron a la sala de billar, donde las bolas sobre la mesa indicaban que el Admirante Croft había estado jugando.

- Muchacho, voy a darte un consejo: nunca hay que meterse en una conversación entre mujeres.

- ¿Señor?

- Simplemente te informo de que he decidido no seguir mi propio consejo.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Sophia estaba muy preocupada a cerca del amor que Anne pudiera sentir por ti.

- No es la única que tiene esa preocupación.- Contestó Frederick en un susurro.

- No deberías. Ella te quiere con locura. Me convencí de ello la primera vez que os vi juntos y cada vez que os veo juntos no hago sino reafirmarme en mis conclusiones.

- Sin embargo mi hermana duda.

- Ella no es tan imparcial.

- Aun así…

- Te diré algo que tal vez te convezca, lo que he observado en ella es idéntico a lo que he observado en ti. Oh vaya, ya es la hora de cenar. Vayamos.

Frederick lo agradeció, ya que las palabras del Admirante le habían dejado profundamente impresionado. No habría sabido que contestar.

Cuando los dos hombres llegaron al comedor, las miradas entre los Wentworth convencieron a los Croft, de que su plan había tenido éxito. Y las miradas entre los Croft convencieron a los Wentworth de la existencia de dicho plan.

La cena fue muy agradable como sólo puede serlo entre personas buenas, sensatas y que se quieren.

Tras la cena, Anne se ofreció a tocar un poco. Los demás aplaudieron la idea.

Apenas empezó a tocar, Frederick se sentó a su lado. Como hacía cada vez desde que se habían casado.

- Creo que hemos sido victimas de un complot.- Dijo Frederick, en voz baja

- Eso parece. Pero yo me siento muy agradecida.

- No creo que tanto como yo.

Tras mirarse un momento ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reírse.

Lo Croft, por supuesto supieron que era momento de que los Wentworth se marcharan, lo cual los Wentworth agradecieron ya que a penas pudieron esperar a estar en el coche para empezar a besarse apasionadamente.


	2. Carta de Bath

**CAPÍTULO II**

Las semanas siguientes fueron de completa felicidad para Anne y Frederick ya que afortunadamente muchas de las dudas que tenían se fueron esfumando ante una verdad evidente, que se adoraban. Pero un buen día llegó carta de Bath.

A medida, que Anne leía, Frederick pudo observar como desaparecía el color del rostro de ésta.

- Annie, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Elizabeth va a casarse.

- Bueno, supongo que eso hará que Elizabethh alcance cotas nuevas en su vanidad, si eso es posible.

- Me temo que si es posible, se casa con Mr. Elliot.

- ¿Qué? Pero como…

- Ha sido su sueño durante mucho tiempo. Para ella otra unión que no fuera esa no sería aceptable.

- Entiendo, pero la gente sabe que Mr. Elliot se interesó por ti.

- Elizabeth ya ha pensado en eso. Por eso insiste en que estemos presentes para cuando se anuncie el compromiso de manera oficial. Para entonces, Elizabeth ya se habrá encargado de propagar el rumor de que el verdadero interés de Mr. Elliot siempre fue ella y que, el supuesto acercamiento hacia mí, sólo fue, para que yo pudiera hacer valer las buenas prendas de Mr. Elliot ante Elizabeth, ya que su modestia natural le impedía hacerlo por si mismo. Y nuestra presencia en Bath serviría para confirmarlo

- ¿Modestia natural? ¿Mr. Elliot? ¿Pero quien va a creerse eso?

- Todo el mundo. Mr. Elliot es bien capaz de eso. Digamos que tiene una gran habilidad para mostrase ante los ojos de los demás de la manera que más le favorezca.

- En cualquier caso, nosotros permaneceremos al margen. No pienso hacer nada que beneficie a Mr. Elliot.

- Yo tampoco tengo ningún interés de hacer eso. Pero, si conozco a Elizabeth, a estas alturas todo el mundo estará en conocimiento de la noticia y si se supiera la verdad sobre Mr. Elliot la admiración que siente la gente por mi hermana se desvanecería. Dudo mucho que Elizabeth pudiera afrontarlo y yo sufriría mucho al verla desgraciada, a pesar de todo, es mi hermana.

Frederick, respiró profundo por unos instantes. La idea de ayudar a Elizabeth le gustaba tan poco como la de ayudar a Mr. Elliot, pero sabía que era cierto que el corazón bueno y noble de Anne sufriría ante la desgracia de su hermana.

- Está bien. Iremos a Bath.

- Gracias Frederick.

Aunque en la carta de Elizabeth les invitaba a alojarse en la casa de Camden Place, Anne decidió que seria mucho más prudente que Frederick y ella tomaran otro alojamiento. Cuando se lo comunicó a Elizabeth, está se alegró profundamente ya que no sentía ningún aprecio por el Capitán Wentworth y bastante poco por Anne. Mientras que aparecieran juntos en los actos públicos no veía la necesidad de tratarse más.

Un par de días después Anne y Frederick salieron para Bath. Anne iba en el carruaje, mientras que Frederick iba a caballo. Anne no pudo sino recordar aquel otro viaje hacía unos meses.

A mediodía pararon en la posada de ****para comer.

- Si seguimos a este ritmo, con suerte llegaremos a Bath antes del anochecer- comentó Frederick

- ¿Se dirigen a Bath?-interrumpió el posadero que al hallarse cerca había podido oírlo

- ¿Disculpe?

- Perdone mi intromisión, señor, no he podido evitar oírle. Me ha llamado la atención porque acaba de marcharse otro caballero con ese mismo destino. Un tal Mr. Elliot.

Anne decidió hablar para darle tiempo a Frederick para recomponer su cara.

- Mr. Elliot es primo mío, señor.

- Oh, en ese caso es una pena que no hayan podido coincidir.

- Lo es, señor. Y dígame, ¿comentó Mr. Elliot de dónde provenía?

- De Londres, dijo que había tenido que arreglar algunos asuntos allí.

Aquella respuesta impresionó a Anne, Frederick al notarlo se apresuró a alejar al posadero de allí pidiéndole más patatas.

- Frederick, ¿tú crees?

- Lo veo muy posible

-Pero tan pronto…

- Eso parece.

Anne, no puedo dejar de pensar en aquello durante el resto del viaje.

Llegaron a Bath antes que oscureciera y Anne se vistió para ir a cenar a Camden Place. Frederick, por su puesto excusó su presencia en esa cena.

-Anne querida- dijo Elizabeth- cuanto me alegro que hayas podido venir a la cena. Me hubiera sentido tan sola sin tu presencia.

- Gracias, pero estoy segura de que la conversación de Mr. Elliot te hubiera aliviado ese sentimiento.

- Por supuesto, Anne, por supuesto. Lamentablemente Mr. Elliot todavía no ha vuelto de su viaje.

- ¿No ha llegado?

- No, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, cuando paramos a comer nos dijeron que Mr. Elliot había estado allí, pero que se había marchado con dirección a Bath. Suponía que habría llegado antes que nosotros.

Aquello sorprendió a Elizabeth, pero supo transformar su sorpresa en preocupación.

- Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

- Desde luego. Sin embargo, si hubiera tenido algún problema durante el viaje, lo habríamos visto, ya que íbamos detrás de él. Seguro que hay algún asunto que le ha entretenido en el último momento.

Durante la cena, Anne echó de menos a Frederick pero se alegró mucho de que no estuviese presente cuando Elizabeth comentó.

- Hemos decidido que tras la boda nos instalaremos en Kellynch. Tanto Mr. Elliot como yo lo estamos deseando y estoy segura de que así también lo estarán nuestros vecinos.

Anne no pudo dejar de entender el insulto como también sabría que lo habría hecho Frederick.

Elizabeth prosiguió:

- Como tú no te fijas demasiado en esas cosas, he preparado un vestido para ti, para la fiesta. Mañana te lo probarás. Te va a encantar.

- Gracias Elizabeth, pero no era necesario.

- Insisto.

Y durante el resto de la velada, Elizabeth se siguió comportando de la misma manera tan poco agradable.

A la mañana siguiente, Anne fue a probarse el vestido con la sospecha de que el vestido sería horrible, lo que se confirmó en cuanto lo vio. Elizabeth siempre se había preocupado por ser la más admirada, pero ahora, estaba claro de que se estaba empleando a fondo.

La razón de que Elizabeth actuara así era obvia, le preocupa mucho la admiración que cierta persona en concreto pudiera sentir por su hermana.

Cuando más tarde llegó a la casa en **** dónde se habían alojado, llegó francamente abatida.

- ¿Tan malo ha sido?- Preguntó Frederick

- Peor, Mira- y sacó el vestido de la caja para que Frederick lo viera.

- Vaya, veo que Elizabeth tiene mi mismo gusto.

- Pero Frederick, es horrible.

- Y eso lo hace perfecto. Por lo que veo, tu hermana y yo tenemos las mismas intenciones.

- ¿Qué son?

- Que Mr. Elliot permanezca lo más alejado posible de ti.

- Um- dijo Anne mirando el vestido- para esto puedo ir vestida con un saco.

- Ah no, de ninguna manera, sé bastante bien como son tus sacos.

- ¿Sabes qué?, creo que me has dado una idea. ¿Te importa que nos veamos luego? Voy a hacerle una visita a Mrs. Smith.

Mrs. Smith se alegró muchísimo de volver a ver a su querida amiga.

- Anne, es un honor que hayas venido a visitarme. Estoy tan agradecida por lo que tú y el Capitán Wentwoth habéis hecho por mí.

- Me alegro que sea así, porque precisamente vengo a pedirte un favor.

- Sabes que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. Pero me temo que pueda hacer tan poco…

- Creo que en esto sí puedes ayudarme. Supongo, salvo que haya perdido completamente sus facultades, que esta noche se celebra la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermana Elizabeth con Mr. Elliot.

- Puedes estar segura de que las facultades de Mrs. Rooke siguen tan bien como siempre.

- Elizabeth, ha preparado este vestido para mí- dijo Anne sacándolo de la caja.

- Vaya, es, francamente…

- Puedes decirlo: horrible.

- Bueno, la verdad es que sí.

- Por eso te necesito, para que me ayudes a arreglarlo para antes de esta noche.

- ¿Y por qué no te pones otro de tus vestidos? Estoy segura que tienes alguno adecuado para la ocasión.

- Sí, podría. Pero Elizabeth se ha tomado tantas molestias que sería una pena no ponérmelo.

Las dos amigas empezaron a trabajar de inmediato en el vestido y pronto se les sumó, Mrs. Rooke que aportó unas ideas muy interesantes.

Cuando Anne volvió a la casa, vio que Frederick la estaba esperando con cara seria.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué?

- Te marchas de repente, sin dar a penas explicaciones.

- Ya te lo he dicho, tenía que ver a Mrs. Smith.

- Bueno, no tengo inconveniente en que vayas a visitar a tu amiga, pero así, de esa manera tan repentina…la verdad, me has preocupado.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, simplemente me ha estado ayudando a hacerle algunos arreglos al vestido. Pero no perdamos tiempo, ya es hora de vestirse para la fiesta.

Frederick terminó de arreglase antes que su esposa, y mientras la esperaba, intentó concentrarse en la lectura de un libro, sin ningún éxito. ¿Y si Anne pensaba hacer algo que pudiera ponerla en ridículo?

Sin embargo, cuando la vio aparecer se dio cuenta de cuan tonto había sido y que Anne seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

Lo que había hecho, había sido quitarle al vestido todos los adornos superfluos, acortar las mangas, arreglar el escote, transformando el estrafalario vestido en una prenda sencilla y elegante.

Anne no puedo evitar ver la cara de alivio del Capitán.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, Frederick, no pensaba ponerme nada inadecuado.

- Siento haber dudado, pero entiéndelo, esa referencia tus camisones no me dejó nada tranquilo.

- ¡Oh no!-dijo Anne ruborizándose-aquello simplemente me dio la idea de arreglar el vestido. ¿De verdad pensabas...?

- La verdad, ya no sabía que pensar.

- Frederick, soy tu esposa, si yo me pongo en ridículo, te pongo a ti en ridículo. Jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo así.

- Lo sé.- y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, Elizabeth se quedó estupefacta cuando Anne se quitó la capa pero no dijo nada, entre otras cosas porque Mary estaba a su lado. El vestido que había preparado para Mary era completamente normal. La verdad es que si por ella fuera, no lo habría hecho, pero sabía que Mary pondría el grito en el cielo si se enteraba de que le había dado un vestido a Anne, y no a ella, por muy horrible que el vestido fuera.

Anne pronto empezó a recibir comentarios sobre lo bella que estaba con ese vestido a los cuales se limitaba a contestar que había sido un regalo de su hermana mayor.

Aquello puso a Elizabeth en una situación muy incomoda por un lado recibió muchas alabanzas por haber tenido semejante detalle con su hermanas (Mary, también se apresuro a decir que su vestido también era regalo de Elizabeth, y que se sentía muy contenta de haberse podido poner ya que hasta el último momento no había sabido si tendría fuerzas de asistir a la fiesta ya que durante todo el día se había sentido muy enferma) y por otro lado, algo que supuso que era mala conciencia la rondaba.

Los ojos de Mr. Elliot no dejaron de posarse Anne desde el primer momento, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la del Capitán Wentworth e interpretó, con gran sabiduría, que era mucho más prudente mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Anne

- Ahora sí.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Frederick

- ¿Ahora sí?

- Mr. Elliot, te estaba mirando más de lo que debería.

- ¿Y cuanto debería mirarme, si se puede saber Capitán?

- Es obvio: nada en absoluto.

- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, es mi primo, y se va a casar con mi hermana.

- Pues que mire a tu hermana.

- Supongo que ya lo hará.

- Te puedo asegurar que no.

- Frederick, estoy preocupada por Elizabeth. Está cometiendo un error tan grande…

- Sí, pero no puedes hacer nada. El anuncio de la boda ya está hecho.

- Tal vez, tengas razón pero aún así…

Justo, en aquel momento se acercaron Elizabeth y Mr. Elliot.

- Estimada prima, que placer volver a reunirnos después de tantos meses.

- Sí, parece que ha pasado algún tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro. Aunque tal vez la espera podría haberse acortado. Casi no encontramos en la posada de ****

- ¿De verdad? Hubiera sido estupendo.

- Por cierto, el posadero nos comentó que habías estado en Londres.

- Um, eh, sí, tenía algunos asuntos ahí.- dijo Mr. Elliot de manera incómoda.

En ese momento Elizabeth interrumpió.

- Disculparnos, acabo de ver a Lady Cavendish.

- Vaya, empiezo a preguntarme con qué mujer me he casado- dijo Frederick con cara de asombro cuando se hubieron ido.

- ¿Te parece que he obrado mal?

- No, creo que has hecho bien, es que me has sorprendido. Primero lo del vestido, luego esto…

- Creo que ya no soy capaz de aceptar situaciones que me parecen injustas.

Frederick se inclinó y le susurró en el oído:

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Vayámonos.

- De acuerdo.

Tras despedirse y poner algún que otro pretexto que a nadie pareció importar, salieron del edificio.

- Creo que me apetecería caminar. Hace tan buena noche, me vendría bien un poco de aire.

- Sí, es buena idea.

Y se marcharon paseado.


	3. Elizabeth

**CAPÍTULO III**

Como la boda de Elizabeth con Mr. Elliot no sería hasta unos meses más tarde, Anne y Frederick decidieron volver a casa y regresar para la fecha de la misma. Un par de días después de la fiesta así se lo hacía saber Anne a su padre y a Elizabeth.

- No entiendo que otra cosa más importante tienes que hacer a parte de acompañar a tu hermana, especialmente ahora que Mrs. Clay ha tenido que dejarnos.- dijo Sir Water

- No tenía noticia de tal hecho- respondió Anne.

- Así es querida Anne, y eso hace que me resultes totalmente necesaria, no puedo prescindir de ti. Por lo menos hasta que encuentre otra dama de compañía.

- En ese caso creo que me podría quedar un par de semanas más.

- Supongo que el Capitán Wentworth sabrá entenderlo

- Oh, sí, creo que sabrá entenderlo.

Y efectivamente así fue, Frederick lo entendió todo, empezando por el agravio al que se estaba sometiendo a su esposa al considerarla al mismo nivel que una dama de compañía.

- Anne, no te quedes. Vuelve conmigo.

- No puedo, Frederick.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes?

- No puedo marcharme sin haberle hablado a Elizabeth de la verdadera naturaleza del Sr. Elliot.

Frederick, suspiró, ese era el motivo de que hubieran venido a Bath.

- Está bien, pero sólo dos semanas. Nos quedaremos.

- Frederick…he pensado…que tal vez…sería mejor que me quedara yo sola.

- De ninguna manera, no pienso dejarte sola cerca de quien tú ya sabes.

- ¿No te fías de mí?

- No, del que no me fío es de él.

- Más razón para que te vayas. Mira, si estoy yo sola, podré pasar más tiempo con Elizabeth y será más fácil que pueda hablarle de Mr. Elliot.

- Um, cuando pienso que ya no es posible que me gusten menos…

- Te lo recompensaré cuando vuelvas.

- Podrías empezar ahora- susurró Frederick justo antes de empezar a besar el cuello de Anne.

Un par de días después el Capitán Wentworth salió camino de Lyme con la intención de visitar al Capitán Harville. El reencuentro de los dos amigos supuso una gran alegría para ambos.

- Me ha sorprendido tu vista, no me malinterpretes, me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Eres un hombre recién casado…no pesé nunca que quisieras separarte de tu mujer, al menos tan pronto.

- No, viejo amigo, he de confesar que si por mi fuera, esta visita hubiera tenido que esperar, pero Anne me lo pidió.

- ¿Que Anne hizo qué? ¿Se puede saber que has hecho para que tu mujer te eche de casa?

- Muy gracioso, Harville, muy gracioso. No, no es nada de eso. Lo que ocurre es que la hermana mayor de Anne, Elizabeth se va a casar con Mr. Elliot y Anne quiere advertirle sobre él.

- ¿Cree poder impedir la boda?

- No, ciertamente. Pero al menos, quiere que Elizabeth sepa con qué clase de hombre se casa. Piensa que será más fácil hablar con ella si yo no estoy.

- Sin duda habrá pensado en eso, pero jugaría el cuello a que tu mujer está intentando mantenerte lo más alejado posible de Mr. Elliot

Frederick permaneció unos momentos callado, mientras paseaba con Harville por la playa. Luego se quedó mirando el agua y dijo:

- Esto está siendo muy difícil para mí. Nunca pensé que tendría que volver a ver a ese desgraciado. Siempre habría pensado que desaparecería como la rata que es, pero no sólo no ha sido así, sino que ahora resulta que vamos a terminar siendo familia.

- Bueno, supongo que tendrás que tomártelo con la mayor calma posible cuando tengas que verlo.

- Es ese el problema, que no sé si voy a poder. Cada vez que la mira, yo …

- ¿Estás diciendo que Mr. Elliot sigue interesado en Anne?- preguntó Harville antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

- Así es.

- ¿Pero ha intentado algo?

- No que yo sepa. Pero ¿Y si lo intenta?

- En ese caso, no te quedará más remedio que confiar en Anne.

- ¿Y si consiguiera engañarla de alguna manera? Anne es tan buena…

- Creo que si la mitad de lo que me has contado sobre Anne es cierto, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Frederick sonrió. Harville continuó.

- Dime, sinceramente ¿Tienes dudas respecto a Anne?

- No.

- Pues deja que Mr. Elliot intente lo que quiera.

-Tienes razón.

- Bueno, hablemos de algo más agradable. ¿Qué tal la vida de casado?- preguntó Harville maliciosamente.

- Agradable.-respondió Frederick recordando sus momentos íntimos con Anne.

- ¿No piensas contar nada más?

- No. Creo recordar que tú tampoco lo hiciste.

- Ante todo soy un hombre de honor, Wentworth

- Yo también lo soy, Harville.

Y rieron sabiendo que no hacía falta decir nada más.

Anne se trasladó a Camden Place y durante los días siguientes ayudó a Elizabeth con los preparativos de la boda. Una tarde mientras que Elizabeth se probaba un nuevo vestido, se armó de valor y comenzó a decir.

- Elizabeth, ¿Has sabido algo de Mrs Clay?

- Anne, sé lo que intentas hacer pero no es necesario, lo sé todo sobre Mrs. Clay.

- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Y piensas consentirlo?

- Por supuesto- contestó Elizabeth mientras se miraba en el espejo.

- ¿No te importa que tu marido vaya a tomar una amante?

- Por supuesto que no. Eso alejará a Mrs. Clay definitivamente de nuestro padre a parte de otras ventajas, claro.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mantenerte alejada de Mr. Elliot. Cuando él se te declaró, hice correr el rumor de que Mr. Elliot y Mrs. Clay eran amantes. Sabía que tú no aceptarías tal situación.

- No efectivamente, no hubiera aceptado esa situación. Sin embargo, he decirte que tales esfuerzos fueron innecesarios.

- ¿Te refieres a tu capitancito? Sí, he de reconocer que lo vuestro al final me ha beneficiado. En cuanto se anunció vuestro compromiso, Mr. Elliot vino a mí como un perrito abandonado.

- Pero si has hecho tanto por que Mr. Elliot terminara contigo, ¿Por qué no te molesta que sean amantes?

- Amantes, tú lo has dicho, tú en cambio hubieras sido su esposa, te hubieras convertido en la señora de Kellych.

- ¿Todo es por eso?

- Sí, desde que murió nuestra madre yo he actuado como tal. Nunca he tenido ninguna intención de que eso cambiase.

Anne, salió de aquella habitación con el estómago revuelto. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Elizabeth pudiera actuar de semejante manera. Para ella Kellych, era su hogar y por supuesto que le haría mucha ilusión vivir allí, pero para Elizabeth era una obsesión.

Cuando al día siguiente Frederick recibió carta de Anne contándole que ya había acabado con su cometido en Bath, se alegró mucho pues todo se había arreglado antes de lo que él había previsto. Inmediatamente, se despidió de los Harville y se puso en camino.

El criado de Sir Walter subió hasta el cuarto de Anne para anunciar que el Capitán Wentworth había llegado. Anne suspiró, todavía no había decidido cómo le contaría a Frederick su conversación con Elizabeth, ni siquiera estaba segura de si debía contársela. Pensó que, en cualquier caso, aquel no era el momento para hablar de ese tema.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la escalera. Entonces le vio. Allí estaba, de pie con el sombrero en las manos y el pelo mojado, más guapo aún de lo que ella podía recordar. En cuanto llegó a bajo, se lanzó a sus brazos, refugiándose en su pecho fuerte y cálido. Aquel ,sin duda, era el lugar del mundo preferido de Anne.


	4. Vuelta a casa

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Cuando montaron el coche, por un momento Anne pensó que preferiría que en aquella ocasión Frederick no fuera en el coche con ella. Temía demasiado que empezara a interrogarla en cuanto subieran al coche. Sin embargo pronto quedó de manifiesto que el Capitán Wentworth no estaba interesado en hablar. Pronto Anne se vio en la obligación de llamar la atención a su marido.

- Frederick, por favor, contrólate.

Con cara de fastidio, Frederick sacó la mano de debajo de la falda de su esposa y fue a sentarse en el asiento de enfrente.

- ¿Contenta?

- Sí.- dijo Anne- eso está mucho mejor.

- Como quieras- dijo Frederick mientras que se quitaba el pañuelo del cuello.

Anne se dio perfecta cuenta de que Frederick estaba jugando sucio, sabía que él sabía que a ella le encantaba cuando llevaba la camisa abierta. Por supuesto se arrepintió de haber llamado la atención a Frederick pero no podía hacérselo ver, simuló cara de aburrimiento y se dedicó a mirar con la ventana. Sin embargo, esto no le ayudó demasiado, porque si bien ya no podía mirar a Frederick eso no significó que dejara de sentirle: su mirada fija en ella, su respiración agitada, incluso podía sentir la tensión de sus músculos.

Por fin al cabo de unos minutos o lo que a ella le pareció un siglo, se giró hacia Frederick. Éste, en apariencia, había recuperado la compostura. Se había sentado correctamente y el pañuelo volvía a lucir perfectamente anudado al cuello. Estaba serio.

- Frederick.- dijo Anne en un susurro

Inmediatamente la cara de Frederick se suavizó y apareció en ella una sonrisa.

- Ven a sentarte conmigo- dijo Anne

- No

- ¿No?

Frederick movió la cabeza lentamente hacia ambos lados.

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué mi marido no quiere sentarse a mi lado, Capitán Wentworth?

- Porque, si me siento cerca de usted, Sra. Wentworth, no creo que hubiera fuerza en la naturaleza capaz de impedirme ejercer mis derechos maritales en este coche. Así que creo que lo mejor es que me quede aquí.

- Sí, tal vez sea lo mejor.

-No, no lo es- murmuró Frederick

Pasaron el resto del trayecto hasta la posada de **** sin hablar, sólo mirándose.

Frederick bajó del coche primero y dio unas indicaciones al cochero. Después ayudó a Anne a salir de coche, procurando tocarla lo menos posible. Cuidando cada gesto, para que no se saliera ni un milímetro de lo correcto.

Cuando entraron en la posada el dueño los reconoció de la vez anterior.

-Capitán Wentworth, Señora

- Querríamos una habitación. Mi esposa se encuentra algo cansada…

- Por supuesto, por supuesto. Supongo que querrán cenar primero…

- Me preguntaba si sería posible que nos subieran la cena a la habitación. Me encuentro algo indispuesta.- mintió Anne.

- Eso no será ningún problema. Bettie les acompañará a la habitación.

Pero antes de que el posadero pudiera llamarla se oyó una voz que llamaba.

- ¡Wentworth!

Frederick se giró, se trataba de un antiguo compañero de la Marina.

- ¡Charles!

- Oh veo, que se conocen. El Capitán Charles también se encuentra alojado aquí. – comentó el posadero.

- Permítale presentarle a mi esposa, Anne. Anne, éste es el Capitán Raymond Charles.

- Señora.

- Es un placer, capitán.

- Tienen que unirse a mi grupo para la cena- dijo Charles.

- Eso sería estupendo, lamentablemente mi esposa no se encuentra muy bien. Íbamos a retirarnos ya…

- Oh, es una pena, pero estoy seguro de que usted Capitán Wentworth si se unirá a nosotros. Así su esposa podrá descansar.

Frederick miró a Anne. Deseaba estar con ella mucho más de lo que podía desear estar con el Capitán Charles, uno de los hombres más estúpidos que se podía encontrar en la Marina, pero no parecía que pudiera rechazarle sin ser descortés. Aunque no era algo que le importara demasiado en aquel momento.

- Yo estaré bien, Frederick.- comentó Anne- nos veremos después de la cena.

- En ese caso no tengo nada que objetar. – dijo Frederick lanzándole una mirada muy significativa a Anne

- Estupendo, en ese caso ya está todo decidido.- sentenció Charles completamente ajeno a su inoportunidad.

En esa ocasión el posadero sí pudo llamar a Bettie, que apareció enseguida para guiar a Anne a la habitación.

Mientras Frederick siguió a Charles a una de las mesas, en ella se encontraban otros tres hombres. Frederick se alegró mucho de que Anne no se les hubiera unido, ya que aquella no era el tipo de compañía que el Capitán Wentworth deseaba para su esposa.

- Caballeros, les presento al Capitán Wentworth. Wentworth, estos son el Capitán Mills, y los tenientes Perks y Cyrus.

Se saludaron y se dispusieron a cenar. La cena transcurrió entre las típicas historias sobre la marina, los barcos en los que habían servido y los sitios donde habían estado. Hasta que en un momento determinado el Capitán Charles decidió darle un giro a la conversación.

- ¿Entonces se ha casado, Wentworth?

- Así es, hace un par de meses.

- Bueno, nunca creí que fuera de los que se casan aunque viendo a su esposa hay que entenderlo.

Frederick se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza que el Capitán Charles interpretó como una autorización para seguir hablando.

- Me enteré que hace años estuvo usted prometido pero que la joven le terminó dando calabazas, debería asegurarse que conociera a su mujer, Wentworth.

Frederick se puso blanco al escuchar aquello, no tenía ni idea como se había enterado aquel hombre de aquello. Él nunca había hablado de aquello excepto con contadas personas a las que consideraba de total confianza. Inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa.

- Discúlpenme, debo reunirme con mi esposa.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de aquella mesa dónde el Capitán Charles se preguntaba a cerca de la falta de sentido del humor del Capitán Wentworth. Por su parte Frederick pensaba con cuanto gusto le hubiera enseñado a aquel cretino un poco de respeto, sin embargo era un cretino demasiado bien relacionado y en última instancia habría sido él, el perjudicado.

Preguntó por la habitación y subió rápidamente a ella. Llamó a la puerta. Tras unos instantes se abrió, entró y cerró tras él.

En cuanto Frederick vio a Anne, lo supo, supo que no quería hablar de lo ocurrido abajo, que no en aquel momento, en aquella habitación no existía nada más que Anne, su tacto, su olor, su sabor, sólo Anne.

Cuando por fin volvió la calma a aquella habitación Anne preguntó por la cena. Inmediatamente notó que el cuerpo de su marido se tensaba.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Frederick le contó lo sucedido.

- Anne, no puedo creer que ese hombre supiera sobre aquello.

- Tal vez le hicieras algún comentario…- sugirió Anne.

- No, estoy seguro, el único que lo supo a parte de mi familia, fue Harville. Ni siquiera Benwick estuvo nunca al corriente.

- Puede que el Capitán Harville dijera algo inintencionadamente.

- Tal vez, pero me extrañaría mucho. Conozco bien a Harville, es un hombre muy prudente. No creo que haya sido él.

- ¿Piensas en alguien?

- En Lady Russell.

- Creo que te equivocas.

- ¿Tú crees? Ella fue la responsable de nuestra separación.

- Frederick, lo que hizo Lady Russell estuvo mal, desde luego, pero siempre actuó de buena fe. Lo que hizo, aunque equivocado, lo hizo buscando lo mejor para mí. Es cierto que ella me aconsejó en contra de nuestro matrimonio, pero precisamente por eso nunca tuvo motivos para que se supiera de nuestro compromiso.

- ¿Entonces quien, Anne?

- No se me ocurre quien podría hacer una cosa así.

Justo en ese momento, vino un nombre a la mente de Anne, alguien capaz de actuar de esa manera.

- Elizabeth.- dijo por fin

Frederick miró a Anne con cara de asombro.

- No, tu hermana es terriblemente vanidosa pero no sería capaz de ese tipo de cosas.

- Sí que lo es.- y a continuación le relató a Frederick sobre lo ocurrido en Bath.

- Dios santo. Nunca pensé que Elizabeth...

-Yo jamás lo hubiera imaginado tampoco.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, por una parte anhelaban volver a casa, y por otra parte Frederick quería evitar a toda costa volver a encontrase con el Capitán Charles.

Afortunadamente, el Capitán Charles había bebido demasiado la noche anterior como para madrugar, sin embargo cuando entraron al comedor se encontraron con el Capitán Mills que ya abandonaba la sala.

Se hicieron las oportunas presentaciones.

- Se marcha usted, Capitán Mills. – preguntó Anne.

- Así es, debo ir a Londres. Me temo que debo solucionar algunos asuntos allí.

- ¿Le acompañan los otros caballeros?

- No, me separo aquí de mis compañeros de viaje.

- Espero que todo le vaya bien, Capitán Mills.

- Es usted muy amable, Mrs. Wentworth

Y tras hacer una leve reverencia se alejó.

Frederick y Anne desayunaron rápidamente y se pusieron en seguida en camino. Hicieron el resto del camino sin mayor complicación y llegaron a casa incluso antes de lo esperado.


	5. Un día en el campo

_Muchas gracias por las review, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Siento no poder contestar preguntas sobre el tema de Elizabeth y Mr. Elliot pero ni yo misma sé por dónde va a salir la cosa. Por lo pronto en este capítulo les he dado un descanso._

**CAPÍTULO V**

Aprovechando el buen tiempo, Anne y Frederick decidieron salir a hacer un picnic. Caminaron durante un buen rato, hasta que encontraron un lugar adecuado a sus propósitos.

Anne se sentó, apoyando su espalda en el roble, bajo el cual se habían asentado. Por su parte Frederick había preferido tumbarse en la hierba.

Anne, se acordó de aquel otro paseo, de lo sola que se había sentido en aquella ocasión, lo fuera de lugar.

Justo en aquel momento Frederick se incorporó apoyándose sobre su brazo izquierdo y no pudo dejar de ver un gesto de tristeza en la cara de Anne.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Frederick preocupado

- Sí, tranquilo, es sólo que había recordado algo.

- No parece que haya sido un buen recuerdo.

- No, no lo era.

- ¿Puedes contarme?

- Pensaba en cuando fuimos de paseo a visitar a los Hayter.

- Yo tampoco tengo muy buen recuerdo de aquello.

- No me pareció que lo pasaras mal.

- Fue horrible. Que tú estuvieras allí, la mujer que me había destrozado el corazón, era una verdadera tortura.

- Por eso te libraste de mí en cuanto pudiste.

- Sí, lo confieso.

- Por una parte, me sentí despreciada, pero por otro lado casi fue un alivio marcharme y dejar de presenciar como actuabas ante las atenciones de Louisa.

- Aquello fue un gran error. Me arrepentí de aquello muchísimo, pero en aquel momento…sólo pensaba en hacerte ver que te había olvidado, que ya no eras nada para mí.

- Lo lograste.- dijo Anne en apenas un susurro.

Frederick, se había levantado y estaba de pie dándole la espalda a Anne. Se sentía avergonzado al pensar como el orgullo y el rencor habían estado a punto de alejarlo definitivamente de la única mujer a la que había amado.

- Ojalá no hubiera estado tan ciego, ojalá hubiera interpretado bien lo que sentía, que mi amor por ti, seguía ahí.

Anne se acercó a Frederick, lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y apoyó su frente en su espalda. Habría deseado tanto que Frederick se girara y poder refugiarse entre sus brazos, pero sabía que Frederick necesitaba ese resquicio de privacidad, que necesitaba que ella no viera que estaba llorando.

Por fin, Frederick se dio la vuelta y acarició la mejilla de Anne. Anne se dio cuenta de que estaba secando sus propias lágrimas, no había sido consciente de ellas.

- Anne, podrás…

Pero Anne no le dejó terminar, sabía como iba a terminar, no necesitaba oírlo, sobre todo no quería oírlo.

- No, Frederick.

Pero Frederick continuó.

- Si hubiera podido intuir si quiera que me seguías queriendo…

- Pero no podías, no después de lo que te había hecho. Debió dolerte tanto…

- Sí, pero me he dado cuenta que fue más por mi orgullo herido que por mi amor por ti. Mi amor de aquel entonces era sólo una sobra comparado con el que empecé a sentir por ti cuando estuvimos en Lyme. Cuando me di cuenta de la mujer en la que te habías convertido… No, no es eso, tú siempre fuiste así. Supongo que hace ocho años no era capaz de apreciarte como te merecías.

-Bueno, yo fui tan tonta de creer que podría haber otro.

- Lo hubiera habido si tu querida madrina no se hubiera vuelto a interponer.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A Charles Musgrove.

- ¿Charles? No, en eso estás equivocado. Lady Russell me alentó para que me casara con él, fui yo la que no quise.

- ¿Por qué no? Charles Musgrove no hubiera sido una mala elección.

- Tal vez, pero tenía un grave inconveniente.

- ¿Cuál? Es un buen hombre, de buena familia, bien acomodado…

- Sí, todo eso es cierto. Tardé algún tiempo en entender el motivo de haberle rechazado.

- ¿Y cual fue ese motivo en definitiva?

- ¿No es evidente? Tú.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Frederick redujo la distancia que había entre ellos, y se inclinó para besar a Anne. Sus labios recorrieron los de Anne como si no hubiera ningún otro sitio para ellos. Y los labios de Anne sintieron que los labios de Frederick eran su hogar, como si hubiera llegado a casa tras un largo viaje.

Se besaron y cuando los besos ya no fueron suficientes hicieron el amor, en aquel lugar, sin importarles nada más, porque nada más importaba.

- Frederick.- dijo Anne, todavía entre sus brazos.

- Dime Annie- respondió Frederick, besándola una vez más.

- ¿Cómo crees que hubiera sido todo si nos hubiéramos casado hace ocho años?

- No sé, supongo que nunca hubiera llegado a capitán, para empezar.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Habría desertado para no tener que alejarme de tu lado.

- Muy gracioso, Capitán Wentworth.- dijo Anne, dándole un pequeño empujón.

- Vale, vale.- dijo Frederick riéndose.

- Habría sido una experiencia interesante vivir embarcada.

- No lo habría consentido.

- Pues tú hermana…

- Cuando mi hermana se casó con el Admirante Croft, él ya era capitán, yo sólo era un teniente. No habría podido proporcionarte unas condiciones adecuadas.

- Eso no me habría importado.

- Pero a mi sí. No habría podido soportar que tú estuvieras mal.

- ¿Habrías preferido que estuviéramos separados?

- Sí, creo que hubiera sido lo mejor.

- Supongo que en el fondo te alegras de que no nos casáramos entonces.

- ¿Por qué supones eso?

- Bueno, lo dejaste bien claro, en aquella cena en Kellych.

Frederick suspiró.

- Dije cosas muy desagradables aquella noche. Sí, creo que intentaba convencerme a mí mismo de que me alegraba de no haberme casado contigo, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto. Recuerdo la envidia que sentía cuando Harville recibía carta de su esposa o incluso cuando Benwick recibía carta de la hermana de Harville. Fingía que me alegraba por no tener que soportar una separación como la suya, pero la verdad es que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por una carta como aquellas, por una carta tuya.

-Me hubiera gustado mucho poder escribirla. Poder decirte que te echaba de menos, lo mucho que deseaba que volvieras a mi lado.

- Y yo te habría escrito sobre lo mucho que deseaba estar contigo.

- Me hubiera gustado mucho recibir esa carta.- dijo Anne pero entonces reparó en algo.- ¡Un momento! ¡Te refieres a…!

- Bueno.- contestó Frederick divertido.- soy un hombre y pasaba mucho tiempo solo.

- Oh. – dijo Anne a falta de una respuesta mejor

- ¿Te habría escandalizado?

- No, pero habría tenido que fingir que sí.

Frederick sonrió.

- Sin embargo.- dijo Anne retomando la conversación.- hubo otras mujeres…

La sonrisa de Frederick desapareció. No podía dejar de preguntase de qué manera habían acabado hablando de aquello.

- No creo que ese sea el tipo de cuestión sobre la que un hombre casado suela hablar con su mujer, Anne.

- No, supongo que es el tipo de cosas que se hablan más con las amantes.

- En ese caso, no tengo que hablar de eso contigo.- resolvió Frederick

Pero Anne le miró con una cara que ponía de manifiesto que había llegado a algún tipo de entendimiento antes que él. Tras unos momentos de confusión, las piezas encajaron: Anne y él, eran amantes. Llevaban meses siéndolo, desde su noche de bodas.

- Está bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo Frederick, rendido ante la evidencia.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Anne, no te voy a contar lo que hice…

- No Frederick, no quiero que me cuentes eso, lo que quiero saber es cómo es hacerlo con alguien a quien no se ama.

- Pues antes de conocerte, no estaba mal, era joven y el hecho de estar con cualquier mujer me era suficiente, pero luego…recuerdo que cerraba los ojos y esperaba que al abrirlos fuera tu cara la que viera, pero no era así. Era horrible

- ¿Alguna vez dejaste de sentirte así?

- No, nunca.

- Pero a pesar de todo…

- No, estuve con otras mujeres al principio, cuando creía que eso podía cambiar, pero luego me di cuenta de que eso no iba a suceder y se me hizo insoportable estar con otra. Anne, cuando te dije que yo nunca tendría amantes, no te lo dije por decir, porque era lo que se suponía que tenía que decir, no, te lo dije porque sabía perfectamente lo que significaba estar en la cama con otra que no fueras tú.

- Gracias por contármelo.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué querías saber sobre este tema?

- Bueno, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estuve de encontrarme en esa situación, si me hubiera tenido que casar con otro.

- Eso no quiero ni imaginármelo.

- Volvamos, empieza a hacer frío.- dijo Anne tras unos momentos de silencio

- Cómo usted mande señora.

Recogieron las cosas, y se pusieron en marcha.


	6. El baño

_Este capítulo es simplemente una continuación del anterior, espero que os guste._

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Anne y Frederick corrieron para evitar mojarse en el regreso de su picnic, pero a pesar de todo cuando llegaron a casa se hallaban completamente empapados.

Mrs. Norris, el ama de llaves, una buena mujer y muy competente en su trabajo pero que consideraba que la relación entre sus señores rozaba lo escandaloso, les miró con gesto reprobatorio incapaz de decidirse entre qué le parecía más inapropiado si el pelo alborotado de la señora o la camisa medio abierta del señor.

Frederick contuvo una sonrisa ante la cara de contrariedad de su ama de llaves y le dijo:

- Por favor, Mrs. Norris ordene preparar el baño para la señora inmediatamente.

- Por supuesto, señor.- contestó Mrs. Norris.

Y se marchó escaleras arriba murmurado algo que sonaba como "indecente"

Anne y Frederick se quedaron calentándose junto a la chimenea. A los pocos minutos regresó Mrs. Norris.

- Disculpe señora, su baño está listo.

- Muchas gracias Mrs. Norris.- contestó Anne y se dispuso a seguir a Mrs. Norris pero justo en ese momento Frederick la retuvo del brazo y le susurró al oído un "ahora te veo"

Anne subió junto con Mrs. Norris al baño, que la ayudó a desnudarse, y tras comprobar que estaba todo preparado le dijo que podía marcharse.

Mrs. Norris salió del baño pensando en qué motivos podría haber llevado a su señora a ordenar cambiar la antigua bañera por una de proporciones mucho mayores, y a su juicio, innecesarias. Por supuesto, el motivo quedó de manifiesto, aunque no para Mrs. Norris, cuando la puerta que comunicaba el baño, con la habitación de Mrs. Wentworth se abrió y entró Frederick con mucha menos ropa que la que Mrs. Norris hubiera considerado apropiada, puesto que sólo llevaba un batín cuidadosamente doblado en una de sus manos.

Pronto en su matrimonio, los Wentworth habían hallado que encontraban especialmente placenteros estos baños en pareja, desafortunadamente en sus primeros intentos de realizar tal actividad habían descubierto que ninguna de sus dos bañeras estaban preparadas para alojar a dos personas, especialmente si una de ellas tenía la talla del Capitán Wentworth. Evidentemente, ese inconveniente había sido subsanado.

La nueva bañera había sido colocada en el cuarto de baño de la señora, debido a sus dimensiones, ya que ese cuarto era de mayor tamaño, sin embargo, era el Capitán Wentworth quien la utilizaba regularmente. Cuando Anne se bañaba sin la compañía de su esposo, prefería utilizar la bañera que se encontraba en el cuarto Frederick, puesto que sus dimensiones, más reducidas, le resultaban más adecuadas.

Por supuesto, si Mrs. Norris hubiera sabido de tales circunstancias habría sufrido una gran contrariedad puesto que no habría visto con buenos ojos semejante trasiego entre los cuartos de los señores y habría calificado tal hecho como inaceptable en lo que ella calificaba como "una casa decente"

Por su parte Frederick, se encontraba ajeno a tales consideraciones, puesto que se hallaba ocupado en la tarea de frotar la espalda de Anne con la esponja que había tomado en su mano izquierda, mientras su mano derecha recorría despreocupadamente las partes del cuerpo de su esposa que en aquel momento se encontraban cubiertas por el agua.

Cuando la respiración de Anne le indicó que su espalda se encontraba suficientemente limpia, dejó a un lado la esponja y la tomó de las caderas para ayudarla a colocarse en una postura más adecuada a los intereses de ambos.

Más tarde empezó a notar que la temperatura del agua había bajado y consideró que había llegado el momento de finalizar su baño. Salió de la bañera y tomó una toalla para secarse. A continuación tomó el batín que había traído y se lo puso.

Luego, ayudó a Anne a salir del agua, le acercó una toalla y esperó pacientemente a que ésta se secara. Sólo cuando Anne se cubrió con una bata consideró que había llegado el momento de ir a vestirse.

Salió por la puerta por la que había entrado, cruzó el cuarto de su esposa, sobre cuya cama se encontraba el vestido que llevaría Anne para la cena. Era un vestido gris oscuro. Frederick no lo recordaba pero ese era el mismo vestido que Anne llevaba aquella mañana en Uppercross cuando se habían reencontrado después de ocho años. A pesar de ello, no podía dejar de apreciar la forma sencilla de vestir de Anne, especialmente ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar que ésta no era el resultado de la despreocupación sino la consecuencia directa del un carácter que gustaba de la discreción y el saber estar.

Por fin Frederick llegó a su cuarto. A efectos prácticos era tan de Anne como suyo, pero seguían llamándole así. Miró, hacia la cama, y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la paradoja porque esa cama que había en "su cuarto", no era suya, sino de Anne. Él era por llamarlo de alguna manera un invitado afortunado. Muy afortunado se dijo mientras tiraba del llamador.

Enseguida llegó Evans, un hombre al que no parecía preocuparle nimiedades del tipo de porqué su señor tenía todo el aspecto de acabar de tomar un baño cuando su bañera estaba completamente seca. No, ciertamente Evans tenía otras cosas, más importantes en las que pensar como, por ejemplo, la mejor manera de pedirle relaciones a Mrs. Norris, viuda desde hacía 15 años, para más señas, cuyas formas rotundas habían sido su deleite y su martirio desde que había llegado a trabajar a aquella casa, unos meses atrás.

Frederick, por supuesto, estaba al tanto de tales circunstancias y sabía suficiente sobre lo que podía sufrir un hombre cuando no podía estar con la mujer amada, que no podía sino simpatizar con ellas.

-Evans.- dijo Frederick mientras se anudaba el pañuelo en el cuello.- ¿se ha declarado ya?

- No señor.

- No lo deje, estoy seguro que sería usted muy feliz con Mrs. Norris.

- Estoy de acuerdo señor.

- Evans, si puedo hacer algo por ayudarle, no dude en pedírmelo.

- Es usted muy amable señor.- contestó Evans mientras ayudaba a Frederick a ponerse la chaqueta.

- Puedo preguntarle algo.- dijo Evans.

- Por supuesto, dígame.

- No quisiera ser entrometido, pero me gustaría saber cómo es estar casado.

Frederick sonrió, aquel hombre que se encontraba ya en el lado equivocado de los cincuenta, había sido toda su vida un soltero convencido y sin embargo, allí se encontraba, considerando seriamente la opción del matrimonio.

- Bueno, sólo puedo hablar por mi experiencia, pero creo poder decir que si ella es la persona adecuada, es una auténtica delicia.

- No cabe duda, que Mrs. Wentworth no podría ser más adecuada para usted.

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo, Evans.


	7. Enferma

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Cuando Anne despertó al día siguiente, tardó apenas unos instantes en notar que algo raro pasaba. Para empezar, estaba en su cama, en su cuarto y para completar semejante calamidad, la persona que estaba mirándola en aquel momento no era el Capitán Wentworth sino Mrs. Norris.

- Ha estado usted enferma, señora. – djjo Mrs. Norris antes de que Anne pudiera preguntar nada.

- ¿El capitán?

- Está abajo, el Admirante Croft y su esposa han venido a interesarse por su estado.

Anne se incorporó.

- ¿Se ve usted en condiciones de comer algo? El doctor he dicho que necesita coger fuerzas?

- Sí, creo que sí. Gracias Mrs. Norris.

Mrs. Norris, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el saloncito donde se encontraba el Capitán Wentworth con los Croft.

- Disculpen la interrupción. Vengo a informarle señor de que su esposa se ha despertado.- dijo Mrs. Norris.

- Ve con ella, Frederick, nosotros esperaremos aquí. – Mrs. Croft.

- Gracias, disculpadme.- dijo Frederick que abandonó inmediatamente la sala.

Frederick entró en la habitación de Anne y tomó asiento junto a ella, no en la silla que había ocupado anteriormente Mrs. Norris, sino directamente en la cama. La besó tiernamente en la frente y la tomó de la mano.

Anne, observó a su marido, estaba sonriente, demasiado.

- ¿Está todo bien, Frederick?

- Sí, si, claro. Has estado unos días enferma, con fiebre. Pero ya estás bien.

Anne acarició el rostro de su marido, tenía barba de varios días.

- ¿Cuántos días he estado enferma?- preguntó Anne.

- Casi una semana. ¿No lo recuerdas?

- No, recuerdo que anoche, bueno el otro día, después de nuestro baño, me vestí, y bajé a cenar…

- Te desmayaste, tenías mucha fiebre.

- No recuerdo haberme encontrado mal antes de eso…

- El doctor dice que este tipo de fiebres puede aparecer de manera muy repentina, en minutos.

En aquel momento entró Mrs. Norris portando una bandeja.

- Traigo sopa para la señora.

- Gracias, Mrs. Norris, yo se la daré.

Mrs. Norris, le entregó la bandeja y salió del cuarto. Aunque muy a su pesar, no podía dejar de sentir un gran aprecio por el Capitán Wentworth. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba suficientes años sirviendo como para saber que no todos los esposos permanecían día tras día junto a la cama de su esposa enferma.

Anne, tomó la sopa y notó que la reconfortaba. Se sentía mucho mejor.

- Tengo que bajar un momento, Anne. Mi hermana y el Admirante, están aquí.

- ¿Está aquí Sophie?

- Sí. ¿Quieres que le diga que suba?

- Sí, eso sería estupendo.

Frederick fue a buscar a Sophie. Las dos mujeres se tenían mucho cariño y Frederick sabía que una charla con su hermana animaría mucho a Anne.

Sophie entró en el cuarto de Anne, seguido de su hermano que se quedó junto a la puerta.

- Creo que mejor os dejo a solas para que podáis hablar.- dijo Frederick cuando Sophie se hubo sentado y salió de la habitación.

- Es estupendo.- dijo Anne mirando hacia la puerta.

- Ha estado muy preocupado por ti, todos estos días.

- Sophie, sé que a ti puedo preguntártelo. ¿Cómo de malo ha sido?

- Has estado muy enferma, Anne. Delirabas durante horas, no reconocías a nadie. Ha sido difícil.

- Especialmente para Frederick.

- Sí, especialmente para él.

- Gracias por contármelo, Sophie.

Un par de días después, Anne ya se encontraba lo suficientemente recuperada como para abandonar la cama y se encontraba leyendo en el sofá de la salita cuando llegó Mary.

Frederick había empezado a mirar con mejores ojos a la hermana menor de Anne durante aquellos días. Había visitado a su hermana con frecuencia y a pesar de que no había servido de ninguna ayuda y había llamado más la atención de lo que hubiera sido deseable, Frederick había visto como se preocupaba realmente por Anne.

Mucho más de lo que podía decir de su padre y de su hermana mayor, que no habían sentido la necesidad de abandonar Bath. Incluso, Lady Russell había venido aunque había tenido la prudencia de mantenerse en un segundo plano.

Frederick entró en el salón justo en el momento en que Mary le comentaba a Anne que la entendía perfectamente ya que ella también se había encontrado muy enferma en varias ocasiones.

- Además, es una suerte que estuviera yo por aquí, después de mi experiencia cuidando nuestra querida Louisa.- prosiguió Mary

Frederick, no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía perfectamente que había sido la esposa de Harville la que se había encargado de cuidar a Louisa.

Por supuesto, Anne, captó el sentido de aquella sonrisa, cosa que no hizo Mary, que interpretó el gesto de Frederick como un signo de aprobación.

En ese momento Evans, anunció la llegada de Charles Musgrove.

- Querida Anne, que alegría verte tan recuperada.

- Gracias Charles. Me siento mucho mejor.

- ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?- preguntó Charles.

- Dice que Anne, se está recuperando mejor de lo esperado.- contestó Frederick.- pero que necesitará algún tiempo de reposo.

- Oh, seguro que estarás bien antes de que nos demos cuenta- añadió Mary, en parte llevada por un auténtico deseo de que su hermana se recuperase, en parte porque sabía que hasta que eso no ocurriese ella no volvería a tener el tipo de atención que ella solía recibir.

A pesar de todo Mary, tenía razón y unas semanas después Anne estaba completamente recuperada. Sin embargo, a pesar de que recuperar su salud debiera haber supuesto para Anne un motivo de alegría, Anne no estaba nada contenta. El motivo era a raíz de su enfermedad su relación con Frederick había cambiado. Ahora su relación habría satisfecho completamente los estándares de moralidad de su ama de llaves. Para empezar, ahora dormían en camas separadas. No había habido ningún baño en pareja, es más, ahora ella era la única que se bañaba en la bañera grande, porque que ella supiera Frederick no había vuelto a cruzar su cuarto a hurtadillas con un batín en la mano para bañase en su cuarto de baño. Además, Frederick, pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, y hacía ya bastantes días que Anne había dejado de preguntarse si su marido la evitaba.

Por todo eso, en esos momentos Anne se encontraba camino de Kellynch para hablar con la hermana de Frederick. Era una gran suerte que los Croft todavía estuvieran allí ya que pronto abandonarían el lugar para que Mr. Elliot se instalara allí.

Cuando llegó a Kelliych, enseguida fue conducida al salón dónde se encontraba Mrs. Croft.

- Me alegro mucho de tu visita, pero Anne no tienes buena cara ¿estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, es sólo…

- ¿Frederick?

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Llevo un tiempo preocupada por el comportamiento de Frederick, y no te seria sincera si no te dijese que esperaba tú visita.

- Sophie, no sé que hacer. Ha cambiado totalmente su actitud hacia mí.

- Me gustaría poder ayudarte Anne, he intentado hablar con él…

Las dos mujeres siguieron hablando durante largo rato, sin llegar a ninguna parte. Y un par de horas después, Anne se despidió y marchó de regreso a su casa.

Cuando llegó, comprobó que Frederick no estaba, tampoco le sorprendió ya que empezaba a ser lo habitual. Subió al saloncito donde ahora solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Unos minutos más tarde, llamaron a la puerta, era Mrs. Norris que traía una carta. Le llamó la atención que fuera ella la que la trajese ya que habitualmente era Evans el que se encargaba del correo pero cuando vio la letra de Frederick en el sobre lo comprendió. Abrió el sobre y se enfrentó a la realidad: Frederick no iba a regresar.


	8. La mirada

_Este capítulo es corto pero es porque tengo las neuronas trabajando duramente en lo que viene a continuación. Porfa, tened paciencia porque igual tardo un poco._

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Cuando aquella mañana de invierno, el Capitán Harville divisó a lo lejos la inconfundible silueta de su amigo, el Capitán Wentworth, supo de inmediato que algo grave había pasado y no esperó para salir a su encuentro.

- ¡Frederick! – Gritó Harville mientras recorría las últimas yardas- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Harry, siento venir así. ¿Puedo alojarme en tu casa unos días?

- Por supuesto, no tienes ni que preguntarlo. ¿Pero que ocurre?, ¿Es Anne?

- Sí.- dijo tan sólo Frederick y su mirada heló la sangre del Capitán Harville, un veterano de la Armada de su Majestad, que había luchado en las campañas napoleónicas y que había visto por tanto muchas cosas, pero ninguna como aquella mirada.

Harville, como pudo, ayudó a Frederick a llegar hasta la casa. Ante la llegada de los dos hombres, la esposa Harville se sobresaltó.

- Harry, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó preocupada

- No lo sé aún querida. ¿Podrías preparar algo de té para Frederick?

- Por supuesto, por supuesto.- y se marchó francamente impresionada.

Harville, esperó hasta que su esposa hubo servido el té y luego se acercó a ella y le habló en voz baja.

- Creo que tal vez sea mejor que nos dejes solos.

La mujer miró un instante al Capitán Wentworth ante de contestar:

- De acuerdo.

Por fin, cuando Mrs. Harville, se hubo marchado, se inclinó hacia Frederick y dijo:

- Está bien, cuéntame qué ha pasado.

- Me he marchado.

- ¿Cómo que te has marchado?- preguntó Harville atónito

- No podía soportarlo.

- ¿Pero os habéis peleado? La última vez que estuviste aquí parecía que todo os iba bien. Bueno, estaba el tema de su hermana…

- No, esto no tiene nada que ver con Elizabeth.

- Entonces, ¿Ha hecho algo malo?

Frederick miró a Harvile.

- Lo siento, no pretendía.

- Está bien.

Ambos hombre permanecieron en silencio, durante unos minutos, el Capitán Wentworth, mirando su taza de té y el Capitán Harville miraba al Capitán Wentworth.

- No podría soportar que ella me dejara.

Harville que estaba informado de la reciente enfermedad de Anne, entendió a que se refería Frederick.

- Y porque temes que Anne…te deje, prefieres marcharte tú antes.

- Sí.- contestó Frederick

- Es la mayor estupidez que has cometido en toda tu vida, Frederick.

- Lo sé.

Harville entendió en ese momento que no tenía sentido apelar al sentido común de su amigo, porque era evidente que éste había perdido cualquier ápice de sensatez.

- Debes descansar algo.- y condujo a su amigo hasta un cuarto.

Luego, fue a donde estaba su esposa y le contó lo sucedido.

- Dios santo, ha perdido la cabeza.- contestó alarmada Mrs. Harville ante tales revelaciones.

- Me temo que sea así.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Por lo pronto, voy a escribir a su familia. Dudo que sepan donde se encuentra.

Harville se empleó inmediatamente en la tarea de escribir al hermano y a la hermana de Frederick. Consideró la posibilidad de escribir también a Anne, pero al final creyó más conveniente esperar un poco antes de escribir tal carta.

Luego, a falta de una mejor idea, fue en busca del médico.

Tras su examen, el doctor, determinó, primero: que él Capitán Wentworth se encontraba en perfecto estado físico, y segundo: que había sufrido una crisis, si bien, no supo especificar la naturaleza de la misma.

Y tras mirar en el interior de su maletín, con la esperanza de que hubiera aparecido allí alguna medicina que él no hubiera metido y que sirviera el caso, recomendó reposo a su paciente.


	9. Cartas

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Era media mañana y Anne paseaba por los jardines de Kellynch. Sir Walter y Elizabeth se habían trasladado allí hacía varios meses, tras la partida de los Croft. Por supuesto, el que estaba pagando la factura era el futuro barón, que aunque oficiosamente también vivía allí, oficialmente, vivía en otro sitio. Había sido idea de Elizabeth.

Anne, había vuelto a casa de su padre, tras ser abandonada por su marido (detalle, este último que se había tenido especial cuidado de ocultar) y estaba, de cara a la galería, ayudando a su hermana a organizar los últimos detalles de la boda de ésta con Mr. Elliot. Eso también había sido idea de Elizabeth.

Anne sabía que la única razón que tenía Elizabeth para obrar así, era la propia Elizabeth pero en tanto sirviera para librarla de desagradables comentarios estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Poco tiempo después de marcharse Frederick había recibido una carta suya, explicándole todo lo sucedido (para entonces, ella ya estaba al tanto porque había recibido una carta de Sophie que, en línea generales, la había puesto en antecedentes). Sin embargo, a pesar de que Frederick reconocía el gran error de su marcha, en ningún momento decía que tuviera la menor intención de volver.

Y Anne, lo entendía. Ahora, después de casi seis meses, lo entendía. Ella también sentía que su relación no podía continuar. Tal vez porque su amor había sido tan brillante que cualquier cosa menos que eso palidecía. Tal vez, porque, aunque ellos se habían negado siempre a admitirlo, sus ocho años de separación sí que habían pasado factura y su tiempo ciertamente había pasado.

Anne, era consciente, que su situación actual no podía continuar. La farsa que Elizabeth había ideado, sólo duraría hasta la boda, que se celebraría en pocas semanas. Pronto se sabría todo. Se preguntaba si no seria mejor que Frederick volviera y tener una relación como la de otros muchos matrimonios. ¿Sería tan terrible? Sabía que entre Mary y Charles no había amor y ciertamente, no lo habría entre Elizabeth y Mr. Elliot. ¿Por qué habría de ser ella distinta? ¿Por qué había creído que ella podía ser distinta?

En aquel momento Anne vio como Mrs. Russell se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba. Había sido un gran apoyo para Anne. Había intercedido por ella ante su familia, aunque había sido a costa de Frederick.

Ahora, su familia estaba convencida de que toda la culpa había sido de éste, ya que qué se podía esperar de un hombre con semejantes orígenes. Cierto era que era un hombre atractivo, de buenas maneras y rico, pero su baja alcurnia evidentemente indicaba que sólo se podían esperar las peores cosas de él. Por supuesto, Anne, estaba completamente segura de que esto no sería ningún inconveniente para que, en el caso de de que éste apareciera por la puerta, la animaran fervientemente a volver con él pero valdría como explicación para la opinión pública en el caso de que eso no sucediera. Y si valía para otros, ¿por qué no habría de valer para ellos¿

- Anne, querida, ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?- pregunto Lady Russell al llegar a su lado.

- Estoy bien, Lady Russell.

- ¿Ha habido alguna noticia nueva?

- No, no ha habido ninguna noticia.

- Entiendo pero tal vez esa falta de noticias sea indicativo de que su intención no es regresar. Quizás haya llegado el momento de tomar medidas al respecto.

- Puede que sea cierto, pero, estando la boda de Elizabeth tan próxima ¿Sería prudente?

- Tienes razón, un escándalo justo antes de la boda sería muy contraproducente, pero por otra parte las murmuraciones serán inevitables cuando ese día, tú no aparezcas acompañada de tu marido.

Por otra parte, el Capitán Wentworth siempre ha sido un hombre que nunca ha buscado el escándalo, tal vez se aviniera a asistir a la boda…si tú se lo pidieras.

Anne, sabía perfectamente a que se refería su madrina cuando afirmaba que Frederick nunca había sido muy dado a los escándalos. Se refería a lo sucedido hacía años. Sí, ciertamente Frederick había sido muy discreto en aquella ocasión.

Durante, el resto del día, Anne estuvo pensando, en esa posibilidad. Pero Anne no tenía nada claro que Frederick aceptara su petición. Por una parte sabía que Frederick no era partidario de los escándalos pero por otra parte su sentido del honor, le habría impedido participar en una farsa semejante. No, el Frederick que ella conocía, del que ella se había enamorado no lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo ¿Cuánto quedaba de ese Frederick?

Decidió que no merecía la pena dilatarlo más y escribió la carta.

Cuando un par de días después esa carta llegó a manos del Capitán Harville, éste la recibió con gran preocupación pues bien sabía el efecto que ésta podía causar sobre su amigo. Sin embargo, no le quedaba otra opción que entregarle la carta, cualquier otra opción no hubiera sido admisible.

- Frederick, ha llegado una carta. Es de Anne.- dijo Harville entregándole el sobre.

Frederick la recibió con asombro y antes de abrirla le dijo a Harville:

- Me gustaría leerla a solas.

- Por supuesto.- dijo Harville que salió inmediatamente de la sala.

El corazón de Frederick, latía con fuerza cuando sus ojos empezaron a recorrer las primeras líneas, pero pronto la desolación se apoderó de él.

Durante meses había esperado un indicio de que Anne le hubiera perdonado, esa carta era la prueba de que ese perdón nunca se iba a producir. Tendría que aceptarlo.

Sin embargo su petición de asistir a la boda le abría una posibilidad. Tal vez, ella aceptara volver a vivir juntos. No es que tuviera ninguna esperanza de que su relación volviera a ser la de antes, pero en estos momentos hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque Anne durmiera el cuarto de al lado, aunque la puerta entre éstos nunca se volviera abrir.

No había más que pensar, iría. Sin esperar a más contestó la carta, no le llevó mucho tiempo.

Cuando un rato más tarde le comentó a Harville su intención de regresar, este último quedó seriamente impresionado por la noticia. A pesar de ello intentó disimularlo lo mejor posible. No es que importara, porque si Frederick le miraba, ciertamente no le veía.

Por fin, el Capitán Harville, decidió que aquella era una buena noticia, fuera cual fuera el resultado final, cualquier cosa que ayudara a sacar a Frederick de su estado actual, sería preferible al limbo en el que ahora se encontraba.

Se puso en camino en cuanto le fue posible, cuando abandonó Lyme, no puedo evitar pensar si su vida sería lo suficientemente larga como para poder pagar la deuda de gratitud que había contraído con Harville y su esposa.

No paró hasta llegar a su antiguo hogar. Había seguido pagando el alquiler todos estos meses con la esperanza de que Anne volviera a ella, pero sabía por Evans, que eso no había sucedido. Es cierto, que a veces se engañaba y se decía que lo hacía únicamente porque era su obligación como esposo, pero nunca se había creído su mentira.

- Bienvenido Capitán, es una alegría que esté de vuelta.- saludó Mrs. Norris

- Gracias, es usted muy amable.

- Disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿volverá también la señora?

- Es posible, la mantendré informada. Puede retirarse.- contestó Frederick con tono seco

Mrs. Norris se retiró inmediatamente dejando a Frederick en el recibidor. No había pensado en eso, ¿Querría volver a la casa durante las dos semanas que quedaban antes de la boda para completar la farsa?

Mientras subía por las escaleras hacia su habitación, intentó con todas sus fuerzas no imaginar a Anne en aquella casa pero fracasó estrepitosamente al ver la cama. Aunque sabía que de de todas sus fantasías esa era la que sabía con total certeza que no se iba a cumplir.

Se preguntó, si todavía podría sentirla al tocar las sábanas, y recorrió con las manos la almohada donde ella solía apoyar la cabeza. No sintió nada, por supuesto, no estaba en una de esas novelas.

Miró hacia la puerta que separaba las dos habitaciones, estaba cerrada. Aunque no con llave. Ésta se había perdido mucho tiempo atrás, en su noche de bodas. Habría que solucionarlo si Anne volvía.

No pensó si quiera en entrar en el otro cuarto a pesar de que sabía que allí no había nadie. Simplemente era demasiado doloroso para él. Aquel era el lugar donde había estado a punto de perder a Anne, para siempre.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su despacho. Tenía una carta que escribir.


	10. La proposición

_Vaya, el capítulo X, quién me lo iba a decir…_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews. _

**CAPÍTULO X**

Aquella mañana de primavera, Anne se dirigía de vuelta a su casa. Ciertamente sabía que no tenía otra opción, como esposa, tenía que volver con su marido, y no había más vuelta de hoja. No es que Frederick le hubiera hablado en esos términos en su carta, pero qué importaba. Se reprochó a si misma por pensar así, al fin y al cabo, volver a estar junto a él era lo que ella quería, pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar estar de un humor pésimo.

Llegó pronto a la casa, ya que esta apenas distaba un par de millas de Kellynch. En cuanto entró, apareció en seguida Mrs. Norris.

- Mrs. Wentworth, es estupendo que esté usted de regreso.

- Gracias Mrs. Norris. ¿Está el señor en casa?

- Sí, se encuentra en el despacho. ¿Quiere que le avise de su llegada?

- ¡No!.- dijo Anne, más alto de lo que habría sido de esperar.- Iré yo misma.

- En ese caso, me retiro, si necesita algo más…

- Gracias, Mrs. Norris.

Anne subió a su cuarto. Estaba igual que cuando lo había dejado. Pensó que lo mejor era acabar con aquello rápido. Se quitó el sombrero y el abrigo. Se miró en el espejo del tocador. Estaba pálida y había adelgazado varias libras. Se preguntó si Frederick se daría cuenta. Salió y recorrió el pasillo hasta el despacho. Llamó a la puerta.

Frederick intentaba concentrarse en escribir una carta sin demasiado éxito cuando oyó los golpes en la puerta. Sabía que era Anne. La había oído llegar hacía un rato, pero no había tenido valor de salir a recibirla. Bueno, se dijo, deberían quitarme todas mis condecoraciones, está claro que soy un cobarde.

- Pasa, Anne.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella. Se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida, de que había perdido peso y de que deseaba besarla más que nada en el mundo.

- Anne, yo…- comenzó a decir Frederick, pero Anne le interrumpió.

- ¿Has tenido buen viaje desde Lyme?

- Sí.- mintió Frederick.- el tiempo en esta época del año es muy agradable.

- ¿Has venido en coche?

- No, a caballo.

- Claro, te gusta montar.

- Sí, así es. ¿Y qué tal las cosas en Kellynch?

- Bien.- esta vez fue Anne la que mintió.- Los preparativos para la boda está casi listos. Va a ser una gran celebración.

- Me imagino.

Permanecieron unos minutos callados, sin saber que decir.

- Creo que iré a hablar con Mrs. Norris.

- De acuerdo. ¿Te parece que comamos juntos?

- Sí, claro, por supuesto, será lo mejor. ¿A la 13?

- Bien.

- Nos vemos entonces a esa hora. ¿Sigues usando el saloncito?

- Sí, no tiene sentido usar el comedor grande.

- No, claro que no. No vemos entonces.

- Sí.

Anne salió del despacho. Le temblaban las piernas, en realidad, todo el cuerpo. Estaba demasiado alterada como para hablar con Mrs. Norris de menús y ese tipo de cosas. Decidió volver a su cuarto antes de que perdiera la poca compostura que le quedaba, que efectivamente, sólo le duró hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta.

Las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro y sentía que al contacto de éstas, la carne le abrasaba. Había supuesto que a partir de ahora su relación con Frederick sería así, una sucesión de conversaciones banales. Pero ahora que su suposición era una certeza, no podía dejar de preguntase si tendría fuerzas para soportarlo o si eso importaba.

Tiempo atrás, Frederick habría corrido a abrazarla…y se habrían besado, tiempo atrás ella no hubiera llamado a la puerta.

Cuando Anne salió del despacho, Frederick se quedó apoyado en el escritorio de caoba. Había recibido puñetazos en el estomago que no le habían dolido tanto como lo que acababa de suceder.

Había soñado durante meses con el momento en que se volverían a encontrar. Había imaginado lo que le diría, le diría: Anne, yo sé que nada que haga o diga podrá hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero a pesar de todo te pido, te ruego, que si todavía queda algo de amor que un día me tuviste, me dejes intentarlo.

Y Anne, su Anne, le habría dado una oportunidad. No porque él la mereciera, tenía bien claro eso, sino porque ella era así.

Comieron sentados uno en frente del otro, intentando no mirarse pero sin poder evitarlo, en un silencio sólo roto por el ruido de los cubiertos.

Luego, Frederick regresó al despacho a fingir que escribía cartas y Anne, regresó a su habitación a fingir que bordaba.

Más tarde, en la cena, se repitió el ritual de la comida y antes de lo que ambos hubieran querido, llegó el momento de acostarse. Nunca, desde su noche de bodas, habían recorrido aquel pasillo con la intención de entrar en puertas diferentes. Siempre, aunque dormían en el cuarto de Frederick, entraban por el cuarto de Anne, por eso Frederick tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recorrer los últimos metros, que aún le separaban de su cuarto.

- Buenas noches, Anne

- Buenas noches, Frederick.

Y entraron en sus cuartos. Era rara para ambos aquella situación, oír como el otro se movía en el cuarto contiguo y ninguno de los dos evitar acercarse a la puerta que se separaba las habitaciones y apoyar sus manos en ella. Y allí, permanecieron, durante horas, separados por apenas dos pulgadas de madera de roble.

A la mañana siguiente, Anne se levantó, se vistió y fue a desayunar. Se enteró por Mrs. Norris, de que Frederick había salido a montar a caballo y que volvería para la hora de comer.

Decidió entonces ir a Kellynch ya que pensó que mantener su mente ocupada con los preparativos de la boda le ayudaría.

Sin embargo, cuando llego a Kellynch no fue con Elizabeth con quien se encontró, pues según le indicaron, había salido con Sir Walter y no regresaría hasta más tarde, si no con Mr. Elliot.

- Querida prima, ruego que tenga la bondad de acompañarme en un pequeño paseo. Hay tantas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar con usted, ahora que nos vamos a convertir en cuñados.

- Por supuesto, será un placer.

Recorrieron el camino que días atrás Anne había recorrido con Mrs. Russell.

- Tengo entendido que el Capitán Wentworth ha regresado de su estancia en Lyme.- comentó Mr. Elliot.

- Así es.

- Tiene que ser una situación muy difícil para usted.

Anne no dijo nada

- Sin embargo- prosiguió Mr. Ellliot- podría haberse evitado esas tribulaciones.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Si usted hubiera aceptado mi proposición de matrimonio en lugar de la del Capitán Wentworth, su situación ahora mismo sería totalmente diferente.

- Estoy segura de eso, Mr. Elliot.

- Me temo que el devenir de los acontecimientos nos ha colocado en una posición que dista de ser la ideal, desafortunadamente, sin embargo, a pesar de todo me siento, inclinado, a ofrecerle mi protección.

- Y yo me temo, Mr. Elliot, que yo jamás podría aceptar la clase de protección que usted me ofrece.

- Creo que debería pensarlo con más calma.

-Discúlpeme tengo que regresar.

- Fue un error que dejara de ser Anne Elliot, querida prima, un gran error.

Anne, se dio media vuelta y tomó el camino de regreso al coche. Sin saber como llegó al mismo e inició la vuelta a casa. Suponía, pues no recordaba haberle dado la indicación al cochero. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera Mr. Elliot pensar que ella podría aceptar aquella proposición? Y sin embargo la había hecho. Anne dudaba que una persona se pudiera comportar de una manera más rastrera que aquella.

Pero había una cosa que le dolía más que nada y era que Mr. Elliot, podría ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no era tonto y jamás habría descubierto sus cartas si no pensara que existía una posibilidad de ganar, de que ella le dijera que sí.


	11. Música

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Anne estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio a Frederick hasta que hubo chocado con él.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Frederick

- Sí, si, estaba despistada.

- ¿Qué tal en Kellynch?

Anne deseaba contarle lo ocurrido con Mr. Elliot porque sabía que en otra época se lo habría contado, pero ahora…

- Mi padre y Elizabeth habían salido cuando llegué.

- Tal vez puedas verlos mañana.

- Sí, tal vez.

- ¿Y tu paseo?

- Bien, agradable.

Pero no lo había sido. Frederick había cabalgado durante horas, intentando huir de aquel dolor, como si eso fuera posible. No, sólo Anne, sólo ella, siempre ella.

- Ordenaré que sirvan la comida.- dijo Anne marchándose de su lado

Comieron otra vez en silencio, incómodos. Tras la comida, como empezaba a ser costumbre, Anne se retiró a su habitación. Su cabeza daba vueltas por todo lo sucedido. Entonces oyó los golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Frederick

- Sí, claro. – contestó Anne

- Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Anne, se temió lo peor.

- Verás Anne, he estado pensando y me gustaría proponerte que sigamos con esto después de la boda. ¿Si tú quieres?

No, no era lo peor, o sí, ya no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que no era lo que ella quería.

- Me gustaría pensarlo. Supongo que no será necesario que tome una decisión hasta el día de la boda.

- No, me parece bien. Es sólo que creí que era mi deber como esposo decírtelo.

Frederick salió de la habitación. Lo había hecho, era lo que tenía que hacer, tenia que decirle a Anne que no iba a incumplir sus obligaciones maritales, y lo había hecho. Durante meses había soñado con el perdón de Anne pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no podía pedírselo. No, había sido un egoísta, todo el tiempo, siempre dispuesto a tomar lo que Anne le ofrecía, exigiendo, sí, exigiendo, que ella fuera la que se arriesgase y se sacrificase, para así obtener un poco más de ella.

Pero se había acabado, nunca más.

Anne paseaba por su cuarto, terriblemente, bueno, no podía encontrar un calificativo para expresar su estado en ese momento. Frederick, le había propuesto que siguieran viviendo de esa manera. Sí, Frederick siempre había tenido un sentido del deber muy acusado pero eso sólo ponía de manifiesto la cruda realidad: que ya no la amaba.

Había sido su amor por ella, lo que le había hecho marcharse en un primer momento, pero ese amor se había consumido, como un fuego que toma todo el oxígeno y se termina apagando a sí mismo. Ese amor, ya no existía, tan solo un estúpido sentido del deber. Por eso, había regresado. No debía llevarse a engaños.

Los días siguientes fueron pasando lentos e inexorables sin que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo. Cada segundo juntos era temido y deseado a partes iguales y por eso, lo buscaban como el sediento busca el agua.

Frederick dejó de dar paseos a caballo conciente que estaba desaprovechando unos valiosos momentos de estar junto a Anne, y Anne dejó de encerrarse en su cuarto para poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Frederick, para poder llegar a imaginarse si podría estar al lado de él, de aquella manera.

Ahora, pasaban el tiempo en el saloncito, ocupados en distintas actividades que incluían buscar una excusa para poder hablarse.

- No has vuelto a Kellynch en todos estos días. Suponía que estando tan próximos a la boda pasarías la mayor parte del tiempo allí.

- Elizabeth no ha vuelto a requerirme.- contestó Anne molesta.

- Sólo pensé que lo haría. Yo, yo… prefiero que estés aquí. – dijo Frederick, manteniendo fija la mirada en el libro que tenía entre sus manos, para no mirarla, porque si la miraba….

Se sucedieron los minutos de silencio, y entonces, Frederick la oyó: la música. Anne estaba tocando. Y entonces, sí, levantó la vista de aquellas páginas y la miró. Porque no existía nada, absolutamente nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Aunque eso hubiera significado pasar la eternidad en las entrañas más profundas de infierno, habría mirado.

Los dedos de Anne se paralizaron sobre las teclas del piano. ¿Frederick la estaba mirando? No pudo evitar volver la cabeza para comprobarlo y ver como Frederick volvía la vista rápidamente hacia el libro. Se volvió hacia el piano y siguió tocando. Cuando se había sentado al piano, no sabía que era lo que le llevaba a hacerlo, puesto que hacía meses que no se acercaba al instrumento. Ahora ya lo sabía.

Por fin, Anne llegó al final de la partitura. Se levantó del piano y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Recuperó su labor y continuó bordando pero al rato tuvo que convencerse de que estaba demasiado oscuro para ello. Miró, el reloj de pared. Sí, era ya hora de acostarse.

- Creo que me voy a la cama, dijo Anne.

- Sí, se ha hecho tarde. Creo que yo también me acostaré.

Mientras Anne subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, podía sentir la presencia de Frederick tras ella, tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración cada vez que exhalaba. Hubiera deseado que aquella escalera no acabara nunca, pero lo hizo y enseguida se encontró frente a su puerta.

Se giró para desearle buenas noches. Estaban a apenas un par de pulgadas el uno del otro. Se preguntó si Frederick podría notar los latidos de su corazón perdiendo totalmente la compostura en el momento en que él empezó a reducir la distancia. Pero justo cuando sus labios estaban cerca que casi se tocaban, Frederick se apartó bruscamente.

Estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente, Anne, no podía verle la cara que estaba fuera del alcance de la vela.

- Lo siento, Anne. No debí…

- Frederick…- comenzó a decir Anne apenas dando un paso hacia él.

Pero antes de que la luz de su vela lo iluminara, él ya se había marchado.

Frederick apenas podía respirar cuando entró en su cuarto. Había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de ser el egoísta que había sido siempre. Pero, se dijo a si mismo que eso no volvería a suceder, que por mucho que lo desease, que por mucho que le doliera, no podía volver a suceder.

Y a la mañana siguiente se lo hizo saber a Anne. Y supo que había hecho bien porque en los días siguientes ella no se sintió obligada a estar con él, así era como debía ser.


	12. La Boda

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Tras aquella conversación, Anne pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Kellynch. Encontraba cierto consuelo en las conversaciones sobre encajes y cintas. Además Elizabeth estaba tan ocupada en regodearse en su buena fortuna, que no había sentido la necesidad de reírse de la mala suerte de Anne.

Frederick por su parte recuperó aquellos eternos paseos a caballo, todos los días, y todos los días sin excepción sus pasos le llevaban a las inmediaciones de Kellynch. No porque le tuviera especial aprecio a aquella propiedad, que no se lo tenía, sino porque sabía que Anne estaba allí. Sin embargo, todos los días, sin excepción, daba la vuelta y galopaba hasta que la pobre bestia echaba espuma por la boca.

Y sin más, los pocos días que quedaban para la boda se fueron consumiendo lentamente y las noches aún más lentamente, hasta que llegó el gran día.

Y llegó el momento de prepararse para la ceremonia. Frederick se dirigió a su habitación, donde ya le esperaba Evans para ayudarle a vestirse. Siempre había encontrado absurda aquella costumbre, y nunca había sentido necesidad de pedir ayuda para realizar tal tarea. Bien sabía que si por regla general admitía la intervención de Evans era porque este se hubiera sentido ofendido si no le hubiera permitido ejercer lo que él consideraba su deber. Pero aquel día era distinto ya que le temblaban tanto las manos que, estaba seguro de que finalizaría el día antes de terminar de abrocharse los botones de la camisa.

Sobre la cama estaba la ropa que llevaría. Había delegado la elección de la misma a Evans por dos motivos. El primero que se sentía incapaz de pensar en tales detalles mundanos y el segundo que Evans, después de toda una vida de profesión había desarrollado un gusto exquisito para tales cuestiones.

Cuando por fin se hubo vestido, se miró al espejo y antes de que él pudiera formular la pregunta, Evans le contestó.

- Creo que a la señora le gustará.

- Gracias Evans.

- Señor, me permite decirle algo.

- Por supuesto, Evans.

- Señor, sé que soy la última persona que debería decir esto, al fin y al cabo sólo soy un cincuentón que nunca ha estado casado y que no tiene valor para declararse pero creo, Capitán, que cometería un gran error si permitiera que ella se marchase.

- Eso ya no importa, Evans. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

- Permítame que discrepe señor, habla con un mayordomo. Si algo he aprendido a lo largo de todos estos años de trabajo, es que siempre hay algo más que se puede hacer.

Mientras Mrs. Norris, terminaba de darle los últimos retoques al atuendo de Anne. Pensaba que su señora habría estado realmente bella con aquel vestido, si tan solo hubiera habido algo de color en sus mejillas.

Se dirigió al joyero para tomar lo que completaría el conjunto: un pendentil de amatista engarzado en oro, que colgaba de una fina cadena del mismo metal. Había pertenecido a la madre de Anne y si Anne la conservaba era porque Elizabeth la encontraba demasiado sencilla. Por supuesto, Mrs. Norris era desconocedora de este último detalle. Tomó, la joya, y al hacerlo vio algo que le llamó la atención: una pequeña llave dorado. Había buscado aquella llave durante meses. Se preguntó que habría llevado a su señora a guardarla allí. Sin embargo no dijo nada.

Por fin partieron camino a la iglesia. Era todavía temprano, pero Anne debía ayudar a que Mary hiciera como que ayudaba.

Anne de dirigió inmediatamente a la sacristía, donde ya se encontraban Elizabeth y Mary y Frederick se quedó fuera de la iglesia.

Anne y él, se habían casado en aquel mismo lugar, aunque su ceremonia había sido sencilla y mucho más discreta. Desde luego, no había habido ni rastro de los curiosos que ya se empezaban a amontonar en los alrededores.

Y llegó el momento de la ceremonia. La novia llevaba lo que Frederick pensó debía ser todo el encaje de Francia, y en cuanto al novio… Frederick prefirió no mirarlo.

Anne, estaba a su lado. La mirada al frente. Reprimió el impulso de cogerla de la mano. ¿Dejaría alguna vez de sentir esa necesidad de tocarla?

Anne por su parte se obligaba a no mirar al hombre que tenía al lado, al hombre que ya no la quería. Recordaba perfectamente su boda, había sido tan feliz aquel día. Después de tanto tiempo se había obrado el milagro, estaba allí, delante de aquel altar adornado con flores blancas casándose con el amor de su vida. Como habría podido pensar que…

Notó que sus ojos se humedecían, afortunadamente las bodas eran una de esas celebraciones eclesiásticas donde una mujer se podía permitir llorar. Los funerales eran otra.

Era una niña cuando había asistido al de su madre, en aquel mismo lugar. La había echado tanto de menos, la había necesitado tanto a lo largo de aquellos años. Pero nunca tanto como aquel día. Sí, estaba Lady Russell que había sido su consejera durante todo este tiempo. Pero ella no necesitaba más consejos, tan solo un abrazo, sólo eso.

Terminó la ceremonia, y se apresuró a dar la enhorabuena a la feliz pareja. O lo que fuera.

Luego fue a felicitar a su padre. Estaba francamente exultante. Se debatía en averiguar qué le complacía más, si el que su hija se hubiera convertido en Lady Elliot o que eso le fuera a permitir pasear por los jardines de Kellynch por el resto de sus días. Sólo el haber tenido un hijo barón le hubiera causado más placer.

Después fue a saludar a Mary. En cuanto a Mary, ésta ciertamente no se sentía tan complacida. No había tenido una boda tan fastuosa como aquella, ni se había casado por amor como Anne, así que se consoló con pensar que había sido la primera en casarse.

Por último volvió al lado de Frederick que le ofreció su brazo para salir de la iglesia.

Aparentemente no había nadie en los alrededores que no hubiera sentido la necesidad de acercarse al templo demostrando que, a veces, la curiosidad llega allí donde no llega la devoción, lo cual causó un gran deleite en los recién casados, que como buenos actores, gustaban de actuar con público.

Después de un buen rato de lucimiento, Mr y Mrs. Elliot, se montaron en un coche profusamente adornado con flores y con más caballos que la carroza real y se dirigieron a Kellynch donde agasajarían sus invitados de acuerdo a tan extraordinario acontecimiento.

El banquete de bodas fue tan abundante como excesivo. Los más afortunados disfrutaron de él aquel día, y los menos, en los días sucesivos.

Por fin, el banquete terminó y los invitados fueron abandonando el comedor y dirigiéndose al gran salón donde se iniciaría el baile.

El baile nupcial fue especialmente admirando debido a la elegancia en el porte de los ejecutantes y no menos lo fue el que realizó Mrs. Elliot con su padre, un hombre que a pesar de su edad no había perdido ni un ápice de su atractivo.

Después se fueron formando otras parejas y comenzó la fiesta.


	13. Cuando ya no queda esperanza

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

Frederick buscaba entre los múltiples invitados a Anne, cuando se le acercó Elizabeth llevando un par de copas en la mano. Si en aquel momento hubiera tenido que hacer una lista de personas con la que no quería hablar, Elizabeth hubiera ocupado el segundo puesto.

- Felicidades Elizabeth, debes estar muy feliz.- dijo Frederick tomando la copa que Elizabeth le ofrecía. Qué remedio.

- Así es, así es. Todo está saliendo a la perfección.

En realidad Frederick la había felicitado por el matrimonio, no por la celebración de la boda en sí.

- ¿Os marchareis inmediatamente para el viaje de novios?

- Primero iremos a Londres, la prima de mi padre, Lady Darrimple, nos ha invitado.

- Ha tenido una gran deferencia.

- Por supuesto, pero no habría cabido esperar otra cosa de ella.

Permanecieron unos momentos callados, Frederick seguía buscando con la mirada a Anne.

- La verdad, me siento un poco culpable por hablar de mi felicidad, cuando parece que las cosas entre Anne y tú no han ido todo lo bien como debieran. Por cierto, Frederick, me gustaría saber dónde vas a ir vivir ahora.

- ¿Cómo? No tengo intención de trasladarme.

- Bueno, siempre habéis sido un hombre que ha huido de los escándalos, no pensé que no te quedarías en *****, ahora que Anne va a regresar definitivamente Kellynch.

La sorpresa, el terror, el espanto se manifestaron en el rostro del capitán. Frederick buscaba desesperado con la mirada a Anne.

- Anne, no está aquí, se marchó hace un rato. Pero qué torpe soy, veo que mi hermana no te había contado nada todavía.

- Creo que es evidente que no lo ha hecho.

- Pues permíteme informarte de que William le ofreció a Anne acogerla bajo su protección si se separaba de ti. Y ella ha aceptado.

-¿Por qué…- comenzó a preguntar Frederick

- Es evidente, está encaprichado con ella.

- No, ¿Por qué me lo estás contando?

- Yo siempre he amado a Mr. Elliot. Sabes, los dos somos iguales. Dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que queremos.- Sin embargo parece que en esta ocasión nuestros objetivos difieren sustancialmente.

- Pero tú has aceptado casarte con Mr. Elliot sabiendo lo de Anne.

- Verás, no tengo problema con que mi maridito tome todas las amantes que quiera, siempre que no manifieste ninguna predilección por ninguna. Y parece que William ha desarrollado más interés por Anne del que yo considero saludable. Tenía previsto contarte todo, por supuesto, pero no antes de estar convenientemente casada.

- Gracias.- dijo Frederick asqueado por lo que acababa de oír y se dio media vuelta. Solo había dado unos pasos cuando Elizabeth le llamó.

-¡Frederick!-llamó Elizabeth

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Piensas retar a William?

La idea de ver a Mr. Elliot muerto sedujo a Frederick como una fulana. Había matado antes, en la guerra, pero siempre se sintió mal por las aquellas vidas. Esta vez no, esta vez tomaría la vida de Mr. Elliot, y lo disfrutaría. Pero pensó en Anne, pensó en que ella jamás le aceptaría después. No, no podía hacer de la muerte de Mr. Elliot su prioridad. Su prioridad debía ser Anne, siempre Anne.

Además, por primera vez, en su vida sintió cierta simpatía por Elizabeth.

Tal vez, porque ella todavía no había comprendido que estar dispuesto a todo no es suficiente cuando se trata de ser amado. No podía reprochárselo.

- No, si tengo una oportunidad con Anne es gracias a ti. Pero si alguna vez me entero que vuelve a acercarse Anne o que simplemente la mira…Dios sabe que no seré tan comprensivo - Y dicho esto se marchó.

Corrió a las cuadras, de donde cogió uno de los caballos. No sabía de quien era, simplemente estaba preparado para partir. Montó en él, y salió corriendo.

Estaba todo perdido. Había aceptado que su matrimonio no fuera nunca lo mismo, pero nunca había pensado que Anne se fuera. Había asumido que ella aceptaría quedarse con él. ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido! Y ahora Anne había dicho que sí…a otro.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, nada, pero a pesar de todo espoleó al animal, porque no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar hacer lo que fuera por recuperar a Anne, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa.

Llegó a la casa, descabalgó y entró corriendo.

- Capitán Wentworth, no le esperaba.- dijo Mrs. Norris al encontrárselo.

- Ahora no.- dijo secamente Frederick que subió como una exhalación por las escaleras.

Anne se encontraba en su cuarto, sentada en la mecedora donde solía sentarse para bordar por las tardes. Pero esta vez no había ninguna labor en su regazo. Simplemente miraba la puerta, tendría que cambiarse de vestido, tendría que prepararse para salir de aquella casa pero el esfuerzo que le suponía bloquear sus sentimientos era demasiado grande, no podía hacer nada más.

Por eso de iba porque sabía que junto a Mr. Elliot no sentiría nada. Estaba dispuesta a convertirse en una cualquiera si con ello conseguía simplemente no sentir nada.

Frederick no tenía dudas de que Anne estaría en su cuarto. Entró sin ni siquiera llamar. Ella estaba allí. Le había estado esperando, sabiendo que cada palabra suya sería como una muerte. Había tomado la decisión hacía días pero no había tenido valor para decirlo. Se había escudado en su acuerdo, no tenía que decir nada hasta el día de la boda. Pero éste había llegado y no había tenido fuerzas. No había podido mirarle a los ojos y decirle alguna de aquellas mentiras en la que había pensado durante cada una de aquellas largas noches.

- No puedes dejarme.-dijo Frederick pensando en lo inadecuado de aquella frase. Sí que podía, lo estaba haciendo.

Elizabeth, pensó Anne. Pero ya que importaba.

- Creía que era libre para tomar esa decisión.- repuso Anne.

Tiene razón, no puedo obligarla a quedarse, penso Frederick, se lo prometí.

- No te obligaré a quedarte si no es tu deseo. Te lo prometí y cumpliré mi palabra. Pero siempre creí…

- …que me quedaría.- completó Anne.- Estabas equivocado.

- ¿Por qué él, Anne? ¿Por qué le has dicho que sí a él?- preguntó Frederick. No era capaz de hacer la verdadera pregunta ¿Por qué no yo?

- Porque me di cuenta de que lo que él me ofrecía era mejor que lo que tú me ofrecías.

- ¿Mejor? ¿Mejor ser la amante del marido de hermana?, ¿Mejor convertirte en una vulgar…?

- ¡No te consiento Frederick!

- ¿Acaso no tengo razón? ¿Acaso me quieres hacer creer que toda esa protección no tiene un precio? ¿Qué te la va a ofrecer sin que tú le des nada a cambio? Seguramente ya le has empezado a pagar. Dime, Anne ¿Desde cuando llevas pagando?- la ira, los celos le consumían. No podía soportar que él siquiera la rozase. Aquel hombre debería pegarse un tiro en la cabeza antes que osar siquiera ponerle un solo dedo encima a su Anne.

- ¡Para!- gritó Anne entre lágrimas

- Está bien, pararé.- dijo Frederick obligándose a respirar- Tan sólo dime, ¿Por qué?

- Porque el precio que tendría que pagar con él, es menor del que tendría que pagar por estar a tu lado.-

Sí, pensó Anne, mucho menor. Soportaría con gusto todo lo que supondría estar con Mr. Elliot. La vejación, la vergüenza, todo. Tal vez, con suerte, esos sentimientos, consiguieran enmascarar el dolor que sentía.

- El no te ama.- dijo finalmente Frederick.

- Esto no es porque el me ame, es porque yo no le amo a él. Verás, cuando Mr. Elliot me hizo la propuesta me pareció lo más horrible del mundo, pero no pude dejar de preguntarme porqué la había hecho. Porqué Mr. Elliot hacía una jugada tan arriesgada. Durante días le di vueltas al asunto, pero fuiste tú quien me dio la respuesta. Sí, Frederick, tú, aquella noche. Me di cuenta de que jamás podría continuar a tu lado si tú no me amabas. Mr. Elliot me hizo la propuesta porque sabía muy bien que yo aceptaría.

Hacía rato que el dolor para Frederick se había hecho insoportable. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas habría gritado hasta sangrar. Las lágrimas le inundaban tanto los ojos que apenas podía ver. Intentó hablar, pero tuvo que intentarlo de nuevo. Ella creía que no la amaba, todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho por su amor a ella. Pero ella no veía amor en eso. No importaba cuanto la amase, porque su amor no era suficiente, no era lo que ella necesitaba. Tendría que asumirlo.

- Anne, por favor. No te marches con él. Puedes quedarte aquí, yo me iré, al extranjero. No volveré, podrás decir que he muerto y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada. Pero, por favor no te vayas con él. – Podía aceptar que él no fuera lo que Anne necesitaba pero no podía aceptar que Mr. Elliot lo fuera. Tenía que ofrecerle otra salida que no fuera la que Mr. Elliot le ofrecía.

- ¿No crees que es llevar un poco lejos tu obligaciones como marido?- preguntó Anne.

- ¿Crees que lo hago por eso?

-¿Por qué si no? ¿Acaso no es tu sentido del deber lo que te lleva a hacer tal propuesta?

- ¡Sí! Lo es. Deber hacia ti, Anne. Deber hacia la mujer que amo, que amaré siempre. ¿Crees que me habría alejado de ti si no te quisiera más allá del límite de mis fuerzas? No, Anne, habría sido el egoísta que he sido siempre, te habría obligado a quedarte conmigo, lo habría hecho y no me hubiera importado lo que tu dijeses.

Pero para Anne, las palabras de Frederick no importaban. ¿Cómo podía decir que la amaba? Si la amase nunca habría destruido su felicidad como lo había hecho.

- No has dejado de ser egoísta en ningún momento, Frederick, puede que no me hayas obligado a quedarme, pero has puesto todo de tu parte para que yo me fuera.

- Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces por qué lo has hecho?

- Por ti, Anne, todo lo he hecho por ti.

- En eso estás equivocado, Frederick. No has podido hacerlo por mí porque en ningún momento te has interesado por mis pensamientos, por lo que yo sentía. Simplemente has obrado en función de lo que tú creías, de tus suposiciones, sin preocuparte nunca de lo que era verdad.

- ¿Cómo iba a creer que tú me habías perdonado? Después de todo… era imposible.

- A mi corazón eso nunca le importó.

Frederick permaneció unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, no podía mirar a Anne, no podía, era como mirar el sol de mediodía, sentía que ardería en llamas. Y entonces, se quemó.

- Dime qué quieres.- dolía tanto hablar….

- Te quiero a ti.- Sólo eso, quería a Frederick. No a un marido, sino a Frederick. Si tan solo él pudiera entenderlo….

- Soy tuyo.- dijo Frederick justo antes de que sus labios rozaran los de Anne.- siempre lo he sido.

Y el dolor se fue.

_**FIN**_

…

_**N/A **__Espero que os haya gustado el último capítulo y que hayáis disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis echado el rato por aquí._

_Porfa, dejad vuestras reviews, también porque estoy pensando escribir un pequeño epílogo y las ideas se agradecen. Muchas "zenquius"_


	14. Después de después

_Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Es cortito pero creo que más o menos da una idea de lo que pasó después. _

**Epílogo**

El sol entró por la ventana de la habitación de los Wentworth, y como cada mañana, los encontró besándose. Hacía poco más de un año que se había mudado a aquella casa, situada en las inmediaciones de Lyme.

Ninguno de los dos había querido seguir viviendo en su casa de ****, debido principalmente a su proximidad a Kellynch, que ya no podía ser considerada nunca más de ventaja.

El nuevo emplazamiento de la residencia de los Wentworth estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Kellynch como para evitar ciertos encuentros indeseados, pero no tanto, como bien había señalado Frederick a su querido amigo el Capitán Harville, como para no poder ir rápidamente hasta allí, especialmente con un buen caballo como el suyo, en el caso de que una visita se hiciera necesaria.

La nueva casa, de agradables proporciones, estaba bellamente situada y permitía, tan solo dando un pequeño paseo, llegar hasta la playa. La cercanía del mar dejaba que la brisa entrara sin disimulo por las ventanas y el sonido de las olas maridaba a la perfección con las melodías del piano de Anne.

Además, se encontraba a una distancia muy cómoda del pueblo, y eso hacía que las visitas entre los Harville y los Wentworth fueran constantes. Y para completar las bendiciones, los Croft habían decidido fijar su residencia en una finca cercana.

Por todo esto, y por las visitas de otros seres queridos, se podría decir que los Wenworth podían disfrutar frecuentemente de la mejor compañía, entre la que, por supuesto nunca se encontró la de aquel que tan bien había sabido definirla. Que si bien, tal vez se hubiera podido ajustar a su propia definición, nunca se le habría podido calificar como de "ser querido"

La propiedad de los Wentwoth ,sin embargo, contaba con algunos inconvenientes que fueron, por supuesto, debidamente subsanados, a saber: bañeras demasiado pequeñas y cuartos separados para el matrimonio.

El primer inconveniente se solucionó de la manera habitual, y en cuanto al segundo se resolvió, primero, perdiendo la llave de la puerta que separaba las habitaciones, también de la manera habitual, y segundo, convirtiendo una de las estancias en un cuarto de niños.

Aquel cuarto se encontraba ahora vacío, ya que, en aquel momento Anne Sophie Wentworth se encontraba en el cuarto contiguo durmiendo placidamente entre Anne y Frederick, que la miraban como sólo unos padres orgullosos pueden hacerlo.

La criatura tenía unas facciones extraordinariamente bellas que habían llamado la atención de todo aquel que las había visto, así como también lo había hecho el brillante color anarajando de sus cabellos.

Sin embargo, ninguna de estas circunstancias, había causado sorpresa alguna en el abuelo materno, pues sabía muy bien que su nieta era hija de Frederick Wentworth, un capitán irlandés de la Marina con un apellido muy sonoro y con uno de los mejores aspectos que hubiera tenido el placer de observar en un hombre, tan solo superado por el suyo, claro, y de su propia hija, Anne, cuya familia, los Elliot, había pertenecido durante generaciones a la nobleza de Inglaterra e…Irlanda.


End file.
